Dimensional Heroes: Reincarnation Arc
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes and others unite in order to put an end to Mammon's scheme but is everything as it appears to be? What is the truth behind the elves rampage?
1. Meeting in the Velvet Room

(Cue: The Poem of Everyone's Souls- Persona 5)

The scene soon picks up where the previous story left off with five different factions standing right there in that blue room of mystery known only as the Velvet Room.

"So nice of everyone to gather here." Igor said. "This is quite exhilarating."

"Still, Emi? Why are you here?" David asked.

"You guys kind of disappeared all of a sudden, so Harumi here went and contacted me after Tulip went berserk." Emi said.

"It's true. Without any sign or a warning, Tulip went and tried to kill us." Leonis said.

"Is she okay now?" Hope asked.

"She's...restrained but...even knocked out, she didn't break out of it." Zexi said.

"That is why they are here. This place is special. We have been working diligently to break the spell that has affected the elves from these groups." Igor said.

"Wait, does that mean…" Mayumi said.

"Yes… Sharia too…" Emi said.

"Damn it, I was afraid of this." David said.

"Even our guild isn't safe." Theo said. "We have elfen members too and even they went berserk."

"So it's all playing out like it was told to us back in Kadic. The legend of the Elven revenge." Hope said.

"I'm afraid so. The elves are getting revenge against us humans." Leonis said.

"So...you did a good job getting them through the Redux." Igor said.

"Yes. All like you requested." Arthur said.

"Wait, you know Igor, Arthur?" Hope said before Lavenza kicked him down.

"Don't say such stupid things!" Lavenza said.

"Igor is a staple to the Persona series, Hope, even though he has a different attendant in each one. Of course he's going to have a lot of guests here." David said.

"Indeed. In fact, I was the one who requested the Lost Thieves play the villains while I tended to their friends." Igor said.

"So this was all because of you?" Aelita asked.

"Indeed. However, I did so not of malice but in order to make sure you all made it to the goal. Can't have a story without an antagonist after all." Igor said.

"All too true. But wait, I noticed that since Moloch brought us there, Genis and Raine were unaffected by his control." Sachiko said.

"You are partially correct. Your friends, despite being half elves, were spared from the magic affecting the other elves. However, Moloch is not the source." Igor said.

"It's Mammon, isn't it? All of the pieces are starting to connect now." David said.

"Indeed. The elf attacks are getting more serious." Igor said showing images of a few worlds where the elves were attacking everyone in sight. "Anyone who is an elf, half elf, or has the soul of an elf, has been attacking humans indiscriminately. I fear if this continues, either the elf or the human race will be wiped out."

"Then I guess we have no time to lose." Cheetah said.

"But how are we going to do that? All of our stuff is back on the Galaxy King in Yokohama." Jesse said.

"You do not need to worry. I have already arranged for your ship to be brought to your upcoming destination: the Clover Kingdom." Igor said.

"So it really is on my world. That's where this elf problem started, isn't it?' Asta said.

"Correct. It was all because of the elves' deaths 500 years ago that things have progressed this far." Igor said.

"But there's one thing I don't seem to get. What's Mammons goal in escalating all this?" Hope said.

"You still fail to grasp his thinking...this is something beyond Mammon's methods. True it's his magic affecting the elves, but waging war on humans for no reason...this is something he has never done. I believe he is trying to help someone." Igor said.

"Hmm… Still, this seems a little drastic for simple revenge. Not that he'd tell us. While it is true that humans are of a destructive nature, what he's doing doesn't prove his point." David said.

"Well, if Mammon really is trying to help someone, we should try to figure out who it is." Theo said.

"Theo, that's kind of out of our grasping range right now. We need to focus on one thing at a time." Harumi said.

"She's right. We can worry about that after we free those under his control." David said.

"Hope is not completely lost. First thing's first...there is a root to his plan...the Eye of the Midnight Sun." Igor said.

"The Eye of The Midnight Sun? Asta, didn't you say you were facing…." Hope said before Lavenza smacked him.

"Quit speaking up in that tone." Lavenza said.

"How come I'm the only one getting hit?" Hope asked.

"Eh...I just don't like you." Lavenza said.

"Ouch. You were right, Hope. You're not popular with the ladies at all." David said.

"I'm used to it…" Hope said.

"Yeah...we've been fighting them a lot lately. Tell me...and I think I know the answer...are some of them elves?" Asta asked.

"Yes. Originally there were four reincarnated elves but now there are only two." Igor said.

"Two? Something must've happened, then." David said.

"One was expelled from the body they shared and the other was killed." Igor said.

"Fana and Vetto." Asta said.

"The only ones who remain is the Rhya and Patri." Igor said.

"Patri?" Asta asked.

"He's the one who refers to himself as Licht, leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun." Igor said. "Both of them are elves who were reincarnated 500 years later."

"Well they'll be eating the dirt soon." Zora said.

"You seem confident. But that's right...you Royal Knights will be leading an attack on their base soon." Igor said.

"Royal Knights?" Yumi asked.

"A select group of Magic Knights from multiple factions that were brought together to fight against them since we know their location." Zora said.

"Don't worry. We know you weren't referring to us." Alphamon said.

"Huh? You guys are supposed to be knights?" Zora said.

"Okay...don't you dare piss these guys off. They can end you. And second, I can't believe they didn't pick me!" Asta said.

"Why do you think I was on that bug kingdom in the first place, you idiot?" Zora said.

"What?" Asta said surprised.

"You, me and that Mimosa girl...we made the cut." Zora said.

"Guys, guys. Let's just calm down. This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." David said.

"I...I DID IT!" Asta shouted with glee. "Wait...so are we the only ones from the Black Bulls in it?"

"No. Noelle and Luck made it too." Zora said.

"Oh yeah! Now this is starting to get good! An all out attack against the Eye of the Midnight Sun!" Asta said with glee.

"I can already tell this is gonna be a wild ride. When we get to the Clover Kingdom, it's time for battle." Hope said.

"Finally, we can take the fight to Mammon!" Alkal said. "We'll show him what happens when you mess with us!"

"Will you idiots knock it off!" Ivy said. "In case you forgot...defeating them is only part of the objective."

"Yeah. We need to free the elves as well. Seriously, you guys. Do I have to keep track of everything?" David asked.

"He is right. The Eye of the Midnight Sun...they still need a few key components...the Magic Stones required to call on the elfen spirits." Igor said. "Those stones will need to be guarded."

"No sweat. Some of them are back at the hideout." Asta said.

"And the last one...it is around the neck of the current Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono." Igor said.

"Hmm...I see. In that case….it's probably best we split up for these objectives." Arthur said. "A team battles the Eye of the Midnight Sun, a team protects the stones at the hideout and a team guards the Magic Emperor."

"I'll take the emperor job. Doubt he'll need our help but it's better to keep watch." Zexi said.

"Stone job is mine." Theo said.

"We'll take the Battle." Arthur said.

"We'll also take battle." Jexi said.

"Shining Hope Squad will take the Emperor job." Adora said.

"I'm not much for combat...so I'll take the stone job. Besides...you guys have a few...stowaways from the past." Emi said.

"Huh?" Jexi said before they saw the three on the Sunny along with Jim. "Oh...right."

"Okay, as the principal's daughter, I demand that someone, ANYONE, tells us what is going on here!" Sissi said.

"Sissi, Sissi… Calm down. This is a lot to explain, so let's do it on the way." David said.

"Why are they even here?" Igor asked.

"Apologies but the crisis seemed urgent." Lavenza said.

"Hmm. As long as they don't see their homeworld in the present, things should be fine." Igor said.

"In the present? What are you guys talking about?" Milly asked.

"This may seem hard to believe but...you guys are from a different timeline from us." Mayumi said.

"Should we really tell them that?" Hope asked.

"Do not worry. They will not remember when we return them anyway." Igor said.

"What are you…" Milly started.

"Milly, I think it's best we don't ask too many questions." Tamiya said.

"Tamiya is right. This isn't like anything you guys are all used to." David said.

"We'll keep them at the hideout for the stone job. They shouldn't cause problems there." Theo said.

"In that case, do you mind if I come along too? I just...have this feeling." David said.

"Okay...fair enough but three teams is the max." Theo said.

"You're the last one, Mark." Jexi said.

"Hmm…I guess that leaves me with defending the Emperor, then." Mark said. "It'll give us a chance to learn more about this world, anyway."

"And more about how this world's magic works." Princess Twilight added.

"Funny you should say that." Igor said as a figure walked into the room. It was a man in robes with short blond hair and a star mark on his forehead.

"So nice to see you again...Asta." he said.

"Mr. Magic Emperor! Sir!" Asta said.

"There's no need to worry. Besides...I'm still freaking out about this room! Is it made by some sort of unknown magic? Just incredible!" he said in awe of the Velvet Room.

"Erm… How to explain this…? This place is kind of like a pocket dimension outside the boundaries of time." David said.

"Hmm...nope. Gotta be magic." Julius said.

"Yeah...as it turns out, he's a bit of a magic otaku." Asta said.

"Got it. Should've thought about that before I started speaking." David said.

"Now then...you three groups will head to the capital right now." Igor said as a door opened for the Emperor group.

"Alright then, wish us luck, teammates!" CP said. "Right this way, your majesty."

The others headed with Julius to the door. Hope then looked to David.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this. And David… be sure to give Mammon and Moloch a piece of your mind." Hope said.

"Oh, don't worry. We plan to." David said.

"Let's go! I can't wait anymore!" Zexi said as they ran through the door.

"Now then...let's open the other door." Igor said as another door opened up. "Currently only four people are inside the hideout. So you should be fine."

"Alright. Let's go, everyone." David said.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be having too much fun taking down the enemy." Jexi said.

"You guys sure don't seem too worried about being dragged into a war." Milly said.

"Yeah… I think we're a little too used to situations like this." Petra said.

"Anyway, let's get moving. As long as we're here, we may as well help these guys out any way we can." Jim said as the designated groups go through the door.

"Now...that just leaves the battle group. This next door will take you to Gravitos Rock, the place where you shall fight. You'll arrive at the same time as the other Royal Knights." Igor said as the door appeared.

"We're more than ready for a fight." Jexi said.

"Indeed. We will save our comrades and defeat these people." Arthur said.

Igor smiled. "So much has changed since we last met. I look forward to seeing you all again, someday."

"Same here." Jexi said as the two groups marched through the door as it closed behind them as a new legend of the elves was about to unfold.


	2. Attack on the Eye of the Midnight Sun

Upon emerging through the door, the Battle team soon found themselves in a dense forest shrouded by mist near a small lake.

"Is this the right location, I wonder?" Tetsu asked.

"Seems like it. But I don't see anything resembling a fortress." Aria said.

"Maybe because...its up there." Lan said pointing to the air to a large floating castle up in the air.

"Wow. How did we miss that?" Sonata asked.

"Whoa! Check that out! Its a floating castle!" Asta said.

"Hmm. With the amount of magical mist in this area, it certainly does make a perfect place to hide from the naked eye." Arthur said.

"Huh, that's strange… I thought the other Knights were supposed to be here like Igor said." Nora mentioned.

"It was about time you arrived, Asta." a voice said as they saw Yuno standing there with the rest of the Royal Knights.

"Yeah...sorry. Had a bit of trouble getting here." Asta said.

"So these are all the Royal Knights...I don't even need to look at them to tell their magic is incredibly powerful." Elementa said.

"So...the one who missed being picked up, just suddenly shows up with a bunch of strangers, huh?" a voice said as a woman with long red hair stood before them.

Captain of the Crimson Lions

Leader of the Royal Knights

Mereoleona Vermillion

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Asta said in fear.

"Well you're here now. But who are they?" she demanded.

"We're the Dimensional Heroes." Jexi said.

"And we're the Lost Thieves. Currently, we'll be acting allies of the Royal Knights." Arthur said.

"It doesn't matter who they are. As long as they are able and willing to fight, we'll allow them with us." said a man with white hair with a strange ornament hanging from the hair in the front.

Captain of the Silver Eagles

Nozel Silva

"But in the end, we don't have the time for idle chatter. We'll need to start the operation immediately. Siren, I believe your usual spell will be alright." Nozel said to a man with blond hair.

"Of course." he said.

Golden Dawn

Siren Tium

"Stone Creation Magic: Stone Model of the World!" he said as a stone replica of the fortress was created from the very earth itself and showing a diagram of the inside of the building.

"I see. This place is structured like an ant hill where we can enter at any angle. Should be pretty easy to invade." Mereoleona said.

"Hmm...from the looks of things, they have several powerful mages wielding some powerful magic with someone incredibly powerful in the center." Sci-Twi said.

"That has to be their leader." Jexi said.

"Yeah, Licht's at that point for sure." Asta nodded.

"He does know Licht isn't his real name right?" Rainbow whispered.

"Just let it go. We're still going for the leader all the same." Jexi said.

"Captain, what is our plan?" a black haired man asked Nozel

Silver Eagles

Nils Ragus

"I'm captain of the Silver Eagles, not the Royal Knights. Ask her." Nozel said.

"Normally, in a place like this, we would enter separately at many different points, however given how they likely know the inside, this just makes it easier for them to pick us off one by one." Mereoleona said. "Which means the most logical tactic is…"

"Oh, I know!" Asta raised his hand. "We just have to psych ourselves up so we can fight these guys even harder!"

"I can take care of them myself. No psyching up necessary." Yuno said.

"I'll fight them ruthlessly and crush their bones into powder." Luck said.

"I shall use my immaculate power and clear then out in one beautiful swoop." said a handsome man with short orange hair.

Vice Captain of the Coral Peacocks

Kirsch Vermillion

"Please just disappear already." said a young girl with long orange hair.

Golden Dawn

Mimosa Vermillion

"I'm surrounded by morons…." a young girl with silver hair in pigtails sighed.

Black Bulls

Noelle Silva

"If the idea is to break up their numbers while maintaining an advantage, balance is the key. So the idea would be to break up the Royal Knights into teams of four, is that right?" asked a man with short blue hair and glasses.

Golden Dawn

Klaus Lunettes

"That's right. The Royal Knights will disperse into five teams of four while those other two teams...they can do whatever they want. What they do shouldn't involve us." Mereoleona said.

"That's fine by me. I only got mixed up with their little Redux. Long as I'm not on a team with the Obnoxious Little Rugrat I was tasked to pick up and those heroes stay out of my way, I'm fine with this." Zora said.

"Hey, just cause your mask is cool, doesn't mean you can put us down like that. Although, you were facing those kingdom soldiers for awhile so you should be glad to team up with me." Asta said.

"You'll change your tune once I save your weak ass from certain death. Also, shouldn't you guys be thanking me because I did most of the work on those Pugilis soldiers back there?" Zora asked.

"If by work, you mean seriously injure them with your Trap Magic, then yes." Sunset said.

"Enough!" Mereoleona said as two flaming lion claws grabbed Asta and Zora's heads. "You two problem children will be on my team."

"At your service, lady royal. In fact, I hope you'll accept this rainbow stinkbug as a token of my appreciation." Zora said flicking it towards her only for a lion paw to grab it and shove it into his face as it released its stink.

"Such a feeble odor is not nearly enough to disarm me." Mereoleona said.

"Okay, but is it really alright for two commoners to be following you?" Zora asked.

"Commoner...noble...neither of these things matter in the least. All I care about is either you're strong or weak. You two made it here because you are strong, right?" Mereoleona said as the two looked serious and determined when hearing that. "The same goes for all of you! Now listen up, I've assigned your teams. Team 1 will attack the upper left, Team 2 will take the lower left, Team 3 will cover the upper right, then Team 4 will go for the lower right. And we three of Team 5 will attack head on. Our spacial mage, Kob, will reside outside as a quick escape."

"Then I guess for us...we'll attack from the right…" Jexi said.

"While we strike from the left." Arthur said.

"Give it everything you've got, knights. Here we go!" Mereoleona said as they quickly dispersed throughout the fortress with all sides of the attack force quickly laying siege to the inner workings of the fortress.

"Whoa...this is just crazy…" Asta said seeing a trail of flames left behind by Mereoleona's spell. "I don't think they even need our help."

Meanwhile elsewhere inside…

"AAAhhh. Ah man. I gotta take care of things here while Patri's gone. Oh well….guess it's all on me." a man with black hair with a white streak said as a third eye appeared on his forehead.

Eye of the Midnight Sun

Rhya

"Hopefully...they'll get the stones before too long." Rhya said.


	3. The Black Bulls Hideout

Meanwhile at the Black Bull's Hideout, an owl had arrived inside with a letter.

"Huh...guess I'm going to be heading out." said a large muscular man with a sword at his side.

Captain of the Black Bulls

Yami Sukehiro

"What's going on, Captain?" said a purple haired man who was working on painting a carving.

Black Bulls

Gauche Adlai

"I just got a letter from the captain of the Golden Dawn. Guess he wants to apologize for the whole Langris thing. Though I don't see why I have to go there. Seems like the apologizer should come here." Yami said.

"Does that mean I can go visit Marie?" Gauche asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me that. You stay here in case a mission comes in." Yami said.

"Damn." Gauche said.

"I wanted to go check on Finral as well, so I'm off as well." A young woman in witch's clothing said. "How long can he stay asleep? Maybe if he senses me there…"

Black Bulls

Vanessa Enoteca

"And I guess I'm off too. I'm gonna get crazy strong by the time those guys get back here." said a young man with black and purple hair.

Black Bulls

Magna Swing

"Good luck, Magna. I know you didn't get selected for the Royal Knights, but don't let it go to your head." Vanessa smiled.

"Oh haha. I know there's an insult there somewhere, I just can't tell where." Magna said.

"I'm going out too. I'm gonna cook up a heck of a feast for when they all get back here." said a short girl with four sheep behind her.

Black Bulls

Charmy Pappitson

"Oh...please be careful, all of you." said a nervous looking girl with blue hair.

Black Bulls

Grey

"Please make it back in one piece, I can't imagine this place without your smiles." a creepy looking guy mumbled silently.

Black Bulls

Gordon Agrippa

Just as those four left was when the three groups choosing the stone job arrived right inside.

"Huh...now this is a nice place." Theo said.

"Gyah! Strangers!" Grey yelped.

"Maybe they can be new friends. Hello, it's nice to meet you." Gordon mumbled.

"Look, we don't have any valuables so get out." Gauche said.

"Actually, we came here to help." David said.

"You can trust us. Were friends of Asta's." Theo said.

"A-Asta?" Grey asked. "Oh...I guess...it's okay."

"We don't have anything you can do so just hang around till he gets back." Gauche said. "Besides, if a job does come in, I'll handle it myself. I need all the money I can to tribute it to my darling sister."

"That sounds like a noble goal. Nonetheless, I think we'll be fine hanging around here as long as it means keeping these three out of trouble." David said motioning to Milly, Tamiya and Sissi.

"Great…" Sissi said. "So not only are we staying here with you, we're hanging around a place like this with a sister loving Maniac, a shy and fumbling girl, and…" she said looking at Gordon. "I don't know what to make of you, I can't even understand you."

"Keep in mind that the reason he even suggested it is because you can't fight. At least, not as you are now." Cheetah said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sissi said.

"Trust me...you'll find out in the future." Jesse said.

"Oh...this is starting to get tense…" Grey said. "Gotta change the subject. Uh...that's an interesting project you're working on there, Gauche. What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh. When I was a nerd for a short time, I came to appreciate figurines so I'm making one of my darling Marie." he said showing it to them. "I'll let you all worship it once I'm done."

"So far it looks really good. That's your sister, isn't it?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, this is my sister, Marie." Gauche said. "She is more precious than life itself."

Milly then looked to Gordon. "So uh… do you have any hobbies?"

"So Gauche likes dolls, it seems. This is a good thing. Behold." Gordon mumbled before opening his cloak to show several handmade dolls that looked creepy and almost voodoo dolls. "These are my homemade dolls. Cute, aren't they?" he mumbled.

"They're uh… something…." Topaz said.

"Between the three of them, I'm not sure how to get along with either." Ivy said.

"Actually, I think they're pretty interesting." Theo said. "Sure, they've got some quirks, but they don't seem too bad. But uh...you know, Gordon...you would get more friends if you smiled more."

"Huh? Oh...okay." Gordon mumbled before giving off a creepy looking smile.

"Ouch...uh...forget I said that." Theo said.

"Ouch...oh…" Gordon said kneeling on the ground in depression.

"Hey, not to point out something completely off topic… but why does this place look so weirdly shaped on the outside?" Tamiya asked.

"Yeah? I noticed that too!" Milly said. "From the outside, it looked really unstable."

"Ugh...I cannot listen to this. I need to use the bathroom." Gauche said. "Where is it today?"

"Second floor, first door on the right." Gordon mumbled.

"Right. Ugh. I don't get why this place has to change its layout everyday. I know it's some kind of spell but what's the point?" Gauche said.

"Wait, the layout changes everyday?" Jim asked.

"Yes. What were they mumbling about before they left?" Gauche pondered. "Right, seeing a ghost. Maybe this place really is haunted."

"Don't say stuff like that, man." Kaito said.

"Don't tell me you believe him…" Maki siad.

"It's not my fault I hate spooky stuff! James made me that way!" Kaito said.

"Somehow I don't think that's true." Lycan said.

"Kehehehehe… if there really is a poltergeist here, perhaps it is this hideouts guardian spirit." Korekiyo said.

"Please stop saying stuff like…eek!" Grey screamed seeing a sort of zombie pounding on the window.

"We're under attack!" Cobalt said as more zombies broke down the door.

"Damn it. We're surrounded." Gauche said.

"Don't worry. We're used to zombies." David said.

"I never realized there were so many people who would come here to become friends." Gordon mumbled.

"This is the opposite of wanting to become friends." Gauche said. "We need to fight." he said before one of the zombies flipped the table and broke the figurine of Marie that was on it. "What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted in anger as multiple mirrors appeared across the room.

_Outside the hideout…._

"So this place is Asta's hideout, huh?" a black haired woman in white robes with her arms in her sleeves asked. "But I guess he's not here. Too bad, I was really hoping to dissect him alive."

The Eye of The Midnight Sun

Sally

"I'm sensing someone outside. I think that's the one controlling those zombies." David said.

"They're called Wraiths. And I guess that makes him the one called Rades." Gauche said looking at a purple haired man.

"You're darn right I am. And we happen to be on the hunt for something!" Rades said.

"In this run down mess of a hideout?" Gauche asked.

"You might not know about it, but it's definitely here. And it's something good too." Rades said.

"The stone. They're after the stone!" Sectonia said.

"So you do know. Oh well, not like it matters right now." Rades said. "And since this is the Black Bulls hideout, think we'll have some fun and tear the place down while we're at it too!"

"Like hell! This place is cool, and you're not touching it!" Theo said changing his keyblade to Sagittarius mode. "Sagittarius Mode: Light Arrow!" he said firing an arrow of light.

"Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander!" Sally said creating a salamander out of slime as the light arrow just passed through it harmlessly.

"The hell?!" Theo asked. "That didn't work?"

"Hey, the gray haired guy's name is Gauche right. Relax, you aren't my target. In fact, I was asked not to kill you at all." Sally said.

"What do you mean?" Gauche asked.

"Beats me. You'd have to ask Master Licht about that." Sally said.

"Seems like there's a lot more guys than we planned for. So what? We'll just kill them all!" Rades said.

"Okay! Let's get it on then!" Sally said sticking a syringe into one of the fallen Wraiths as its muscles grew and skin turned green as it got back up.

"They've got Dark Magic Items too?" Ivy asked.

"Poison Curse Magic: Aufwachen Dachs!" Gordon said as three dogs of poison bit into the wraith, decaying it with their powerful poison.

"Nice try! My gel can easily neutralize any poison." Sally said getting on her salamander as it leaped into the air.

"Uh...this might help but I learned a new spell recently. Transformation Magic: Magic Conversion!" Grey said as the gel transformed into crystal.

"She turned the gel into crystal. Which means…" Theo said, shattering it with an arrow. "I can hit it now!"

"Wow...that was incredible. I can't wait to dissect you later." Sally said.

"This lady is starting to give me the creeps. Let's hurry this up." David said.

"Oh don't start getting impatient, kid. The real fun's about to start. Valtos!" Rades said to a man behind them as a portal opened in the air. "Meet number 0: Michael Caesar!" he said as a corpse in a white mask stood before them.

"What is with this thing? Something about it feels unnatural." Emi said.

"Now...show your stuff!" Rades said as out of one hand of the corpse came some powerful wind magic and from the other was a large metal whip with spikes.

"Wind and Metal Creation magic at the same time?!" Ivy asked. "Not only that but he's using two different attributes. The people of this world can only use one type each."

"Hahaha. The reason for that is because he's made from two corpses! And that's not the best part...both of them were Magic Knight Captains!" Rades said.

"To openly desecrate the dead like this… How disgusting." David said.

"Say what you want! You all can't stop me!" Rades said as more Wraiths rose up. "Attack!" he said as more of them started to lay siege on the base.

"The base...we...can't let anything happen to it." Theo said. "It means...so much to these guys...even to Asta."

"Say all the fancy speeches you guys want. None of you can beat this wraith I've made. It's my true masterpiece! Go ahead and kill them all, Michael Caesar!" Rades said before a loud alarm went off inside the hideout. "What the?"

"Emergency! Emergency!" a voice said as various parts of the building began to shift around as well as ejecting any wraiths inside.

"What's happening?!" Ivy asked.

"This just in!" Milly called from an open door. "We have breaking news! We have discovered something amazing! Behold… the ghost!"

Up above, a door opened, and out came what looked to be a man with ridiculously overgrown silver hair. "What...is...all...this?" he said.


	4. Crazy Magic Battle

"Hey...who are you?" Gauche demanded.

"And what are you doing inside our hideout?" Grey asked.

"He's creepy." Gordon mumbled.

"He's creepy?! Like you're one to talk. Now tell me who you are!" Gauche said.

"Certainly. My...name...is…." the figure said slowly.

"He's talking so slowly!" Milly faulted.

"Knock off the funny business! Who are you?!" Jim asked.

"Doesn't matter to me! I'm gonna kill all of you either way. Starting with him!" Rades said as the Wraith unleashed a joined magic attack before the parts of the building moved apart making the attack just pass through a hole. "What the?"

"Did you guys see that? Parts of the building moved." Captain Cold pointed out.

"Don't freak out. Least not completely. There are cases when some areas can be influenced by magic if a person has some connection to it. For it to be able to move like this, he has to have been living here for a long time." Ivy said.

"Where...was I? Oh yes. My...name...is…" the man said slowly.

"Don't start over!" Theo said.

"That figure they've been seeing. This guy is the ghost?" Gauche said.

"No. He is definitely a living breathing person. But there's something...odd about him." Korekiyo said.

The man's hair then started to move randomly before small birds popped out of it. "Ah...so...cute." he said.

"He's got a family of birds living there." Petra said.

"Grr...quit making this into a joke!" Rades said as the wraith went at them before the building parts formed an arm and smashed it into the ground.

"Cease your...attacks...right now." he said slowly before looking down at them. "Gauche, Grey, Gordon, Brave Adventurers, Mythos Hearts, Emi, others...I'll help."

"Huh? He knows us?" Theo asked.

"I...have heard of you. From a boy...that found my room one day...a boy without...magic." he said.

"Asta, huh? Heh. I figured he'd be the one to give a good word in." David said.

"As for the others. I know them well...because I...live here to." he said.

"Wait…this is your House?!" Sissi asked.

The truth is, this man had lived here all his life, even before the Black Bulls formation. He was approached by Yami one day in order to make this place a hideout. He had been born with an illness that made it hard to move and tended to sap magic from those who got too close to him. So he lived and kept on living, knowing of them without actually meeting them.

"(Even though you all never realized it, you've been keeping me alive all this time. I guess we've never been properly introduced. But... you are all my cherished friends.)" he thought. "Anyway...you can call me...Henry." he said.

"It's quite an honor to meet you." David said with a bow.

"He's so strong… And the way he used those attacks… He's like the will of the entire fort itself!" Milly said.

"Now...please...let me fight." Henry said as the building began to shift and change before it took the form of a bipedal bull. "Recombination Magic: The Raging Black Bull! This will...not stand. I will...protect my squadmates." he said donning a Black Bulls robe.

"Awesome! He turned the building into a giant robot!" Theo said in awe.

"Doesn't matter how big your toy is. It's no match against Michael Caesar!" Rades said as the wraith began attacking again.

"Mana...Corkscrew!" Henry said as the buildings fist spun before punching it. "Mana...Rocket Punch!" he said as a fist flew out and pummeled the wraith.

"Damn it! Get up, number 0! You're better than this!" Rades said.

"Hey, he may be dead and all but a few more hits like that and he'll be double dead." Sally said. "I sure would love to take a peek at that guys organs. Dark Magic Item: Black Scorpion Necklace." she said as the scorpion necklace she had on stung her. "This'll increase my power ten fold...even if its only for ten minutes!" she said as massive amounts of gel formed under her. "Gel Magic: Mega Sticky Salamander!" she said as a massive salamander formed from the gel.

"Great. And we can't even lay a dent in that thing." Theo said.

"Not quite." David said. "Gel is a liquid substance. And therefore, it can be frozen." he said as he rushed up to the salamander and grabbed its leg.

"Hah! Go ahead and try! There's no way you'll be able to freeze it...especially when I do this!" Sally said injecting something into it. "Property boost! Increase gel viscosity and fluidity!" she said as the gel turned a light blue and became more fluid like.

"She really is an idiot." Gauche said revealing his mirror eye and showing it to David. "Mirror Magic: Mirage Brigade!" he said creating multiple copies of him.

"Seriously. How very careless of you. Haven't you taken basic science?" David asked. "Increasing its fluidity makes it all the more liable to freeze!"

"Good grief, and she calls herself a scientist." Theo said. "Also, have you MET David? They call him something I think you…"

"I'm so sick of listening to that idiot. Kill him! Michael Caesar!" Rades said as the wraith got up.

"Excuse me, but I was talking!" Theo said dodging his attack. "Combat of the Stars! Cosmic….Strike!" he said thrusting his blade through the wraith before it fell apart into stardust. "Live a peaceful life among the stars!"

"Now… Where was I? Oh yes. I was showing her how much of a mistake she made using her method against me." David said as the salamander construct starts to freeze.

"And since it's becoming something solid...we don't have to worry about our attacks passing through." Lycan said as he and Emerald bashed through the construct.

"Damn it...this isn't over!" Rades said.

"Yeah...but I feel sorta woozy." Sally said.

"Enough. Both of you. We are to retreat." Valtos said emerging from a portal. "I've got the item we wanted. Let's go."

"The item he...wait...was he inside during the entire fight?!" Cobalt said.

"Are you kidding? We can't leave like this! We…" Rades said.

"I will not be suaded by your selfish whining. Failure is not an option this time." Valtos said.

"Grrr….Damn you Black Bulls!" Rades said as a portal opened under the three as they started to sink in.

"Hehehehe. Everything is going as Master Licht desired." Valtos said holding the magic stone in his hand.

"He's getting away!" Milly said.

"Don't even try it. There's no telling where they're going and odds are, we might end up outnumbered." Citrine said.

"That's never been much of a problem for us." Dynasmon said.

"But even so, this is only the first of many battles. We'll come back from this slipup." David said.

"Now...the important part...the building. Can you change it back?" Gauche asked.

"Well...actually…" Henry said.

"If any of my Marie treasures are broken. I'll…" Gauche said.

"I'm...sorry. But...I can't...help what...happens inside." Henry said.

"No. MARIE!" Gauche shouted in anguish.

"Oh man… I pray for the future…" David said.


	5. Vs Rhya the Disloyal

_Meanwhile, back inside the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Hideout…_

"This is no good. His magic power! It's intense." one of the grunts said facing Nozel and his mercury magic.

"Mercury Magic: Silver Bullets." Nozel said as bullets of mercury hit the grunts. "Silver Blades." he said changing the mercury into swords as they cut into the surviving grunts.

"Have a taste of this!" A grunt said sending a stone arm at Nozel.

"Silver Shining Regal Spear!" he said as it pierced through the arm and the grunt.

"He makes this look so easy." Arthur said chuckling a bit.

"Indeed. These captains are something else." Amir said. "Think we could take them."

"All at once with all of us...probably not." Arthur said. "Hopefully Lan is holding up with the other half of the thieves."

_Elsewhere in the fortress…_

"What the heck...are these things?" one grunt said facing strange armored creatures with gemstones in them.

"What's wrong? Never faced Gem Knights before?" Lan asked with a smile.

"We can take them." a grunt said firing a fireball at them.

"Sorry, but no way. Activate! Gem Knight Fusion! Fuse Gem Knight Garnet and Gem Knight Crystal and create...Gem Knight Zirconia!" he said creating a large knight as it bashed through the grunts.

"Not going for another Immortal?" Mach asked.

"I've decided to give them a break for a bit." Lan said. "Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to test some of my fusion based decks."

"Who cares anyway? We've got these guys beat anyway." Bloody Rose said.

"So what if you beat us? It won't matter anyway once we all are reborn and attain our true forms." one of the defeated grunts said.

"What are you talking about?" Kumo said before the grunt passed out.

"Come to think of it...they said Mammon was making the tale of the Elven Revenge come to life. But...how would elves even take their revenge anyway?" Cricket pondered. "There's no way something from 500 years would imprint. So...what's the end game here?"

_Elsewhere in the base…_

"Your traps are pathetic. I could see right through them." Zora said.

"And your spells I could easily deflect with my anti magic sword!" Asta said.

"You guys don't have to one up each other all the time, seriously." Starlight said, the two mages in front of them in fear before Meroleona crashed down on them.

"She just keeps getting to them before us." Eijiro asked.

"Why are we even here?!" Asta asked, but to everyone's surprise, there were two of him.

"Oh lord! He multiplied." Nami groaned.

"Wow! Did you use magic to copy yourself?" Zora asked.

"Come on. You know I can't use magic." they both said.

"If Asta didn't clone himself, that means one of them's a fake." Sci-Twi said.

"Not to point out the elephant in the room, but how are we gonna tell them apart? They Are exactly alike and both seem to have the same non magic factor." Rainbow said.

"I'm the real Asta!" the one on the left exclaimed.

"No, I'm the real Asta!" the one on the right said.

"Shut up, you're the fake one and you know it!" the one on the left said.

"Okay...this is easy." Mereoleona said before lighting both Asta's on fire.

"Whoa whoa! What the heck? Are you trying to kill me?!" Asta said nullifying the flames on him.

"You just survived a trial by fire." Mereoleona said. "Not bad."

"Hey, now that was just twisted!" Asta said.

"I'll say. She's some twisted woman all right." the other copy said. "Copy Magic: Aqua Curtain!" they said as a veil of water put out the flames and revealed the fake as Rhya.

"So it's you." Asta said.

"You know him?" Jexi asked.

"He's part of the Third Eye, one of their strongest guys. Rhya the Disloyal. His magic lets him copy others' magic." Asta said.

"That's a lot of magic power I'm sensing from him." Lucy said.

"Okay...think it's about time you all went out. Copy Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade!" Rhya said drawing a black katana.

"That's captain Yami's spell. I know what's coming next." Asta said.

"You all...its time you went. Copy Magic: Dark Cloaked Lightless Slash!" he said sending a slash at them before Mereoleona punched the slash and inflamed it, making it vanish. "What the?"

"Nice impression, but Yami's has more power." Meroleona said before flash-stepping to Ryha and punching him right in the face. "I'll show you what true destruction looks like! Flame Magic: Calidius Brachium!" she said sending Ryha flying into another room bathed in flames.

"What a punch! That was almost like Natsu's attacks!" Happy noted.

"No...that was way stronger than anything I've ever done." Natsu said.

"This is...incredible." Jexi said seeing her demolish each of Rhya's copied spells with ease. "She's...like a wild beast!"

"You...you no good humans. I can't forgive any of you. You killed him in cold blood. He was kind and thoughtful. All of you...can just die!" Rhya said pulling out a familiar looking sword.

"Nice try!" Mereoleona said breaking the sword in half. "So you can't copy Anti-Magic after all."

"She didn't know if I could and she still went for the punch?" he said in disbelief.

"Calidius Brachium...BARRAGE!" she shouted delivering a barrage of punches against Rhya without breaking a single sweat.

"She's incredible…" Sci-Twi said. "None of us...not even David could match this woman."

"Yeah...she's...superhuman." Jexi said. "But still...something about this place…"

"You felt it too, huh? I've been feeling it since we got in. Almost like...a heartbeat." Elementa said as further inside the fortress was a figure floating in a large sphere.


	6. Magic Emperor vs Eye of the Midnight Sun

_Meanwhile at the main capital of the Clover Kingdom…_

"Ugh...this is so boring." Zexi groaned.

"Yeah Zexi, I get you there. You're always one for action." Hope said.

"If that's true about him, then why didn't he go with the other two teams?" Frosta asked.

"Yeah, if he wanted action, he could've found it with the Attack or Hideout Defense teams." Glimmer asked.

"Which begs the question." Mermista crossed her legs. "Why are we guarding someone who clearly doesn't even need protecting?"

"It's just as a precautionary measure. We don't know what kind of plots the enemy plans to use." Harumi said.

"And I'm no strategic genius like David is, but we all know Julius is a prime target, considering he has one of the Magic Stones. But for what reason?" Hope asked. "Mark, you guys got any ideas?"

"Hmm...well, it could be that the stones are components for some sort of powerful spell." Mark theorized. "Maybe something that involves all the people affected by the old memories."

"Hmmm…" Hope thought. "Leonis, if someone were to actually use Reincarnation Magic on a large scale, they would need a lot of power, right?"

"Well, yes. It does require a lot of magic power. But some of these elves wouldn't even be affected. No, to use it, the souls would have to be present at this time." Leonis said.

Glimmer then thought of something. "Crazy thought, but it could be possible that a reincarnated elf is right here in the capital under our very noses."

"Now that I think about it...that Igor guy...he said two elves were present in this time. That was impossible but...what if they aren't truly elves yet." Leonis said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"It seems crazy but...what if the body is human but the soul of an elf resides inside?" Leonis asked. "Igor can clearly see into the soul but we can't. They would appear human to us but in reality…"

"...they would actually be two souls sharing the same body." Hope said.

"It's far fetched...but it's not completely impossible." Leonis said.

"Then, if Mammon and those Midnight Sun guys were to bring the elf soul to the surface…" Emo realized. "...oh crud. There would be even more people brainwashed into hating humans!"

"The human souls would go dormant...allowing the elf souls to take over." Aqua said. "And they wouldn't even be brainwashed. These elf souls actually have a reason to hate humans."

"Right, because of what happened 500 years ago." Hope said.

"Then it seems our adversaries need these Magic Stones to bring the elven souls to surface." CP said. "Which is why we cannot allow them out of our sight!"

"Speaking of which, where is Julius right now?" Issei asked.

"Uh…..weren't the Eds watching him?" Mermista asked.

"He said he was going up top to meet with someone. That leader from the Golden Dawn." Abby said.

"The captain of the Golden Dawn? Why would he want to…" Hope said before gasping. "Guys... we gotta get to Julius. Now!"

They hurried up to the roof and saw Julius speaking with a young man holding a mask with a cursed mark on his face.

Captain of the Golden Dawn

William Vangeance

"Now...I was forced to choose between you two. And I knew I couldn't pick one over the other. So...I apologize." William said as the cursed mark vanished from his hair as he got taller and his hair turned white and grew out longer as markings appeared on his face.

"We finally meet, powerful Magic Emperor. I am Licht, leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun." Patri said.

"Dammit! We should've known sooner!" Hope said.

"So it's just like I thought. You and William are one in the same, two souls in one body. So in a sense, I wasn't betrayed. How did you get rid of the scars on your face?" Julius asked.

"They belong to William. A result of a curse inherited from his mother's side of the family. Even if I share this body, a human's curse has nothing to do with me. In fact I despise humans, William being the only exception. We were able to coexist inside this body after all." Patri said.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Bow said. "The original owner of that body actually AGREES with the elven soul inside it?!"

"I wouldn't expect some humans to understand. I am here on a mission, to bring all of you to justice. I will gather the Magic Stones and fulfill our ambitions." Patri said.

"Not gonna happen." Hope said. "We'd sooner die before we let you have your way."

"Have it your way." Patri said as light constructs appeared all around him. "Light Creation Magic: Light Swords of Judgment!" he said firing them all off.

"Mana Zone! Chronostasis Grigori!" Julius said as each of the swords were trapped inside of a sphere. "Light magic may be faster than most forms of magic, but that's not to say there's no defense against it." he said as the spheres and swords vanished before more swords appeared at Patri's side.

"Just as I suspected." Patri said firing off more of them only for each sword to be caught in a sphere and protecting Julius.

"This magic… it's like he's controlling time!" Hope said.

"Of course he is. He uses Time Magic." Leonis said. "There are two forces that no one can avoid...space and time."

"This is my first time seeing time magic in action, it's as powerful as I heard it was!" Flamberge said. "Emo, you ever see something like this before?"

"Not like this." Emo answered. "I've read one or two books on it, but they only covered the basics. Nothing like what he's doing."

"I'll have to change tactics. Light Creation Magic: Bright Judgment Whip!" Patri said creating a whip of light and flicking it at him only for Julius to appear and reappear while avoiding each strike.

"This is dangerous, we're just in the way!" Hope said. "Everybody off the building, get airborne!"

"Are you crazy?! We all can't fly!" Leonis said as they saw Patri land a hit on Julius. "Oh no!"

"Well...seems you can be hurt. I bet it's been a long time since you've seen your own blood." Patri said.

"True. I've extinguished the futures of countless people but it's been a long time since I got hurt like this." Julius said.

"Even if you control time, it makes no difference." Patri said.

"I don't control time. Rather I steal it from my opponents." Julius said. "This stolen time is stockpiled bit by bit then used again whenever I so please, though the risk can be great." he said as his wound vanished and healed.

"Crazy, he healed his injuries by turning back time." Hope said.

"In a sense, I steal the futures of others. But I want to make a future of a kingdom with no discrimination. And I can't die until it's achieved!" Julius said.

"Big talk for a human!" Patri said going on the attack again with Julius easily dodging his attacks and even destroying a light construct he created.

"I can already see your future and I can tell it ends in defeat." Julius said.

"So amazing… so that's the Magic Emperor." Hope said.

"Dang...so much for bodyguarding." Mark added.

"Hold on, maybe there is something we can do." Hope said as Julius and Licht continued to battle. "The Attack team is with the Royal Knights at the Midnight Sun base to find Licht, right? But he's here now. They don't know that."

"Damn, you're right!" Zephyr said. "We gotta warn them!"

"Hey guys...what? Damn! The comm won't connect." Vashyron said.

"It's gotta be Mammon or Moloch, they're jamming our signal." Hope said.

"Hehehe. You got it wrong. Your signal is being jammed but it's not Lord Mammon's doing." a voice said as they saw a strange blue squirrel like demon sitting on a pillar.

"Identify yourself. You're with the Demon Family right?" Dark asked.

"Yep. You can call me Gremlynn. I'm the chief mechanic." he said.

"So, let me guess. Did Mammon order you to jam our comms so we don't spoil the surprise?" Hope asked.

"He asked me to jam it yes. But it's not just you. All communications involving either telepathy, magic or technology, including comms and phones...have now been completely disconnected!" Gremlynn said. "Besides...if you were in contact with everyone, you'd miss the big show that'll be happening after Patri wins."

"Are you even watching the same fight as us? Julius is keeping up with Patri, he's the one in control." Glimmer said.

"Julius said he was going to be the one to protect everyone with his bizarre rare magic. That's always a major strength with most self proclaimed heroes and leaders. But...it's also their biggest weakness." Gremlynn said.

"Sealing Magic: Release!" Patri said releasing some sort of spell that was on him. "Light Magic: Arrows of Judgment!" he said as large arrows appeared all across the capital. "Humans took away everything, all of our happiness, our friends and loved ones, our peaceful days, just like that. This may be an affront to reason, but you'll atone for your sins! Now die!" he said as the arrows started to fall.

"Oh, shoot!" Hope cried.

"Hehehe. He may not be able to kill the Magic Emperor...but that's not the same with everyone else." Gremlynn said.

"No…" Julius thought reflecting on his past when he was just a Magic knight, and the progression of the kingdoms opinion. "I can't let this happen! Time Reversal Magic: Chrono Anastasis!" he shouted as a large clock appeared in the sky as it started flowing backwards and returning all the arrows to nothing as time reversed.

"You went and saved all of them. But it looks like you used all of the magic you had saved up. You couldn't call it off to get out of the way. Because you're….the Magic Emperor." Patri said having plunged a sword of light through Julius's body. "And being the Magic Emperor...is your one and only weakness."

"NO!" Hope yelled.

Julius fell lifelessly to the ground as Patri collected the last of the magic stones from him.

"Guys, we gotta stop him!" ZS said as he boarded his skateboard before a shot was fired and knocked him off.

"Yeah...you're not gonna stop him." a voice said as they saw a red haired man dressed in a red robe as he stood with Gremlynn.

"Another of the Demon Family?" Hope asked.

"The name is Azazel. I'm the Demon Kingpin." Azazel said.

"Seems all has gone as Lord Mammon predicted." Moloch said arriving.

"You know our lord, he has always been one to know how things might play out." Succubus said arriving next.

"Wait… Mammon knew what was gonna happen? Then that means he knew how we operated!" Hope said.

"No...but he predicted you would have escaped the redux trap we laid out." Azazel said. "Wow...Patri actually did it. He killed the strongest guy in the kingdom."

"And now we await the main event, don't we?" Succubus asked.

"Indeed. The real show is about to begin." a voice said as Mammon appeared between the four.

"Mammon! What's your endgame with all this?! Bringing to Life the Elven Revenge Legend, using Reincarnation Magic?! Just… why?!" Hope asked.

"Why? Hmm...honestly...these days, I'm not really sure why I do the things I do." Mammon said.

"If you don't know your reason, then there's no reason at all to even attempt this!" Aqua replied.

"It doesn't matter in the slightest anymore. This is all quite entertaining. However...we'll need to attain front row seats for this next part. You see...the death of the Magic Emperor...is the start of a very dark future for the Clover Kingdom. So...I'll see you later." he said tapping his cane to the ground as the five of them vanished.

"Yeah, you better run…" ZS grumbled half-heartedly as he turned towards Julius' body, his face turning sad. "We're sorry, Julius…We'll handle what comes next. Rest in peace, dude."

"Uh… guys?" Bow asked. "I think I know what they meant by the main event."

"Look." Psychic said, pointing out as columns of light could be seen dotting across the entire Clover Kingdom.

"Oh god, it's happening…" Hope said.

_Back in the Midnight Sun's base…_

"What the hell?" Lan said seeing multiple members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun withering and dying before their eyes.

"How is this? Were they just...pawns as well?" Arthur said.

This was happening all across the base as Midnight Sun cultists died while some members of the Magic Knights glowed.

"Of course. Reincarnation Magic isn't without sacrifice. All of the members of this cult...they were recruited to be sacrifices." Elementa said.

"Well would you look at that. It's finally begun." Rhya said rising up.

"His magic...it just keeps rising." Lucy said.

"Today's the day. We're going to reclaim our old forms and take the day.' Rhya said as his hair turned white and his ears became pointed.

"Dang...is this...what Leonis was talking about?" Jexi asked.

"Without a doubt. This is...the true Elfen Revenge." Elementa said.


	7. Wild Crimson Rose and Sleeping Lion

"Well, I can say without a doubt that we're in the middle of some really big trouble." Hope said.

"You think? The elves have awoken and are going to tear this kingdom apart just to kill every human they can find, including most of us." Kazuichi said.

"Guys, guys! Let's all just calm down." Harumi said.

"She's right. Panicking isn't going to solve anything." Chrysalis said.

"Chrysalis is right. We need to figure out what to do next." Mark said.

"Have you guys not listened to his last words to Yami and us. He said to protect this kingdom." Roxas said.

"Yeah. That's what I heard." Zexi said.

"Then that's what we're gonna do. Licht may have succeeded, but we're gonna do everything we can to stop this, and protect this kingdom." Hope said.

"Yeah...and giant jellyfish." Frosta said.

"And giant…" Hope said seeing a tentacle grab onto the roof. "Jellyfish?!"

"Look on top!" Zexi said as they saw two elves standing on top of it.

"Wait...aren't they the attendant, Marx and the healer, Owen?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately, we are not the ones you knew within these forms. We are the elves, a race that lived long ago in this world before we were slaughtered by you humans." Marx said.

"Except this time, it will be humanity that will be eliminated...as was before." Owen said.

"Is that right?" Yami asked as he stood there.

"It may be an inconvenience...but we'll make this quick." Marx said as he rapidly fired arrows at them.

"Watch out!" Yami said deflecting the arrows with his katana. "If any of those arrows hit you, you'll forget the last few minutes that happened."

The heroes dodged the arrows, before Owen's conjuration lashed out at them with more tentacles.

"Pointing out the obvious here, but healers aren't supposed to HURT people!" Bow said firing a Stun arrow at Owen, which blinded him for a bit.

"It's not his fault! The elf possessing his body must've twisted his Healing Magic into something demented!" Hope said. "Not to mention, I'm feeling insane levels of power from these guys, and it isn't showing any signs of stopping."

"To make matters worse, these guys aren't even attack style mages." Adora said.

"You can't escape us! Memory Magic: Torment Canceler!" Marx said, firing multiple arrows at them.

"Dark Magic: Black Hole!" Yami said creating a miniature black hole that sucked in all the arrows before he jumped at them. "Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash!" he said swinging his sword, dicing up the large jellyfish into pieces.

"What in the?!" the elves said in shock.

"Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Blunt Strike!" Yami said striking both of them with the blunt side of his sword, knocking them both out. "Now why don't you stay put?"

Perfuma then sensed something. "Everyone watch out! Below us!" she shouted before she was attacked by several red roses with thorns.

"Perfuma!" Glimmer said as the others evaded the thorns.

"This magic…" Yami said as a large rose bloomed and out came a face familiar to him.

"My comrades… how foolish of you to let your guard down the moment you awaken." she said. "It'll serve our mission better if you sleep within my spell...least for now."

"That's the Captain of the Blue Rose isn't it? Charlotte Roselei?" Flamberge said.

"That is not my name. My name is Charla." she said.

"Been awhile prickly princess. Never known you for someone to give others slack." Yami said.

"And I don't know you at all. A few of you seem capable...for mere humans." Charla said.

"You have no idea." Hope said.

"But, that's futile, in the face of your sins." Charla said as waves of thorns and roses blasted their way, forcing Yami and the heroes into a retreat. Hope grabbed Perfuma before she was taken out and leaped up to higher ground.

"Hope, there's no way we can just stay together. We need to spread out to help everyone else in the capital." Zexi said.

"You're right Zexi." Hope nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

"We can't organize teams in a hazardous situation like this. We'll all spread out all over and switch between battle and rescue." Harumi said.

"Okay." Hope siad. "Everyone, spread out! Leave Charlotte to Yami, we need to break off and save as many people as we can and quell this chaos!"

"Okay!" Flamberge said.

"We'll take care of Perfuma!" Adora said. "Cap, I need one of those… bean things!"

"We have you covered!" CP said as he retrieved a Senzu Bean and gave it to Adora. "We wish you luck! Onward, teammates!" he declared as Team Go-Go went off in search of people in need of help.

Everyone else broke off across the city.

"Yami, will you be okay on your own?" Hope asked Yami.

"Dont worry about me, I'll take care of the prickly princess here." Yami said.

"Alright, good Luck!" Hope said, releasing his spectral wings and taking flight. As soon as he was halfway across the capital, he saw a large earth golem marching towards the scene, a dark skinned woman on top. "(Hey, isn't that a member of the Blue Rose? She can't get close to the battle!)" he said flying down and getting in her way. "Stop right there!"

"Out of my way, you stubborn man! I need to get to Char!" the woman said.

Blue Rose

Sol Marron

"If you think that's still Charlotte fighting Yami over there, that's not. That's an elf possessing her body with no mercy for humans like us." Hope said. "I know members of the Blue Rose like you despise men like me, but you have to believe me!"

"Like I believe anything a guy says. Earth Creation Magic: Raging Mother Earth!" Sol said, creating a massive golem from the ground. As it was about to punch Hope, he grit his teeth.

"THATS ENOUGH!" he yelled as he punched back as his fist collided with the golem, shattering his arm. "Had...oh crap." he said as more golems rose up before Xion went and took them down.

"Hope, get out and save others and stop picking fights." Xion said.

Sucking it up, Hope headed off to help others.

"Okay...it's probably better if I knock you out of here." Xion said. "Or just keep you away. Trust me...she'd kill you right now." she said as she clashed with Sol.

_Elsewhere in the capital…_

"Okay, that's good. Just keep going this way. You'll be safe." Sam said guiding a few of the citizens.

"This is getting more and more dire." Kenshin said as a pillar of flames erupted not too far off.

"That location...I think that's where the Crimson Lions were." Sam said.

"We need to get over there now." Alkal said.

"Agreed." CP added as the group made their way to the flames. There they saw the Crimson Lions going against one of their own who had become an elf.

"Come on! Get it together. Losing to something like this is something we won't do!" said a young boy with spiky orange hair.

Crimson Lions

Leopold Vermillion

"Really? Is that what you think?" the elf said as a blast of air hit them and knocked them back. "I've saturated this area in my magic so there's no way you can in."

"Randall...this isn't like you." Leopold said. "I'll win and bring you back to your senses! Flame Magic: Spiral Flames!" he said sending a tornado of fire at him.

"AIr Magic: Air Blockade!" Randall said blocking the attack with ease.

"We'll show you the valor of the Crimson Lions!" the knights shouted charging at Randall before being knocked away.

"Such stubborn little things. No matter how many come, they are all done for." Randall said, taking out each knight.

"Incredible. His Air Magic is definitely powerful. We wouldn't be able to touch him." Sam said.

"Though that kid keeps going at it. Who was he?" Alkal asked.

"Leopold Vermillion. He's the younger brother of the captain." Sam said.

"Soon...all humans will die brutal deaths...even you royals like you!" Randall said.

"There's no way...I'm gonna die. Not now. Not here." Leopold said.

Just before the final blow could be struck, a powerful surge of energy could be felt all over as something went and shrouded the nearby building with an eerie red magic.

"More enemies?" Kenshin asked ready to draw a sword.

"No." Sam said as they saw a man beginning to emerge. "An ally." he said as emerging from the building was a man with long orange hair with a missing arm being taken up by one made of flames.

"You fought well, Leo. I'm proud." he said.

Crimson Lions

Fuegoleon Vermillion

"I...can't believe you're here." Leopold said in tears.

"But you have much to learn. I will handle this." Fuegoleon said holding his arm out as emerging from it was a living dragon made of flames.

"No way. I read about that. The Spirit that controls fire...Salamander." Sam said.

"As the captain of the Crimson Lions...and as your older brother. I shall be bested...no more!" he said.

"A human for a partner? But how is that possible? And a royal at that. They're the most corrupt of them all." Randall said.

"Randall! I've just awoke so my flames may be unruly so please stand still so you won't be consumed!" Fuegoleon said.

"You're still human trash!" Randall said.

"Flame Spirit Magic: Salamander's Breath!" Fuegoleon said as Salamander unleashed a powerful breath of flames on the elf, taking it out. "Now Flame Binding Magic: Leo Palma!" he said as flaming lion paws restrained the elf. "I had to stamp out this evil, even if the vice captain's body was damaged. Now all of you, go help the injured. As your captain, I vow to return all of our comrades to normal."

"This guy is...so incredible!" Kenshin said. "Now that...is the kind of warlord I will become."

"And I'll do everything in my power to help you along that path, Kenshin." Harumi said.

"Why are you standing about? There are still others that need to be saved." Fuegoleon said to them.

"Understood, former captain Fuegoleon sir!" Kenshin said.


	8. Desperate Path Towards Survival

"Dang it...how did things go south so fast?" Rainbow said as she and the other Dimensional Heroes started avoiding the attacks from the royal knights turned elves.

"It all started cause of that strange magic." Natsu said.

"And odds are more of them are coming here even as we speak." Jexi said. "We can't fight them right now with everyone so scattered because of this reincarnation crud."

"You sure we should have left the captain behind to fight all of those elves?" Sci-Twi asked.

"I think she's more than capable of handling herself." Elementa said. "We just need to get out of here."

"But we have no idea where to go." Indigo said.

"Not true. Those elves knew Mereoleona was a royal. And they hate the royals. So the most likely place for them to go next is…" Zora said.

"The capital." Jexi said. "Sounds like something they'd do. Don't you agree, Asta? Asta?" he asked before not seeing Asta behind them. "Where the...oh don't tell me he went back!"

"Of course he went back. He's not someone to leave another behind." Dan said.

"That kid's a stubborn one." Zora sighed.

"Great...looks like we're making a u-turn." Jexi sighed as they turned around.

"No...I'll go and grab him. You all should focus on escaping." Zora said as he ran back alone.

"Okay." Jexi said before they heard some shouting down a hall. "What was…"

They hurried down a nearby hall and saw Mimosa and some of the Lost Thieves being attacked by the three elves of the Golden Dawn.

"This isn't good. I've already used up all my threads." Kumo said.

"This...doesn't look good for us." Cricket said.

"Pitiful humans...you should know this is where you'll be exterminated...vile humans." one of the elves said.

"Guys! We came to...what in the?!" Rainbow said as they saw a large sphere of light with a lone elf floating in the center.

"So much magic power...this...this has to be Licht." Elementa said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" a voice shouted as they saw Asta fall through a portal above.

"What the? Where's Zora? And Mereoleona?" Tanjiro asked.

"They're safe. They should have gotten out by...no way. That's Klaus and the chubby guy. Not them….no…" Asta said looking past the two elves to see Yuno looking similar to them. "This...this can't be real. YUNO!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you? Tell me!"

"Please, can't you see you're nothing but strangers to us now?" Klaus said.

"No!" Asta shouted.

"I told you, it's pointless. Stop screaming or we'll silence you ourselves." Klaus said as both elves prepped spells of both steel and glass magic.

"Klaus, listen to me! You can't do this!" Asta said going on the defensive as he kept blocking each strike with his swords. "Stop this! We're all magic knights! Don't you all remember that?!"

Klaus's body's hand then twitched a bit. "You fool! Don't you understand our grudge is much deeper than any bond we may have shared!" he shouted.

"Whoa. Easy guys. You keep this up, he'll end up dead. Though, I suppose once we have his grimoire, he won't be of use to us." Rhya said.

"His grimoire? What would you want with those?" Yumi asked.

"Because they belong to Licht, not him." Rhya said.

"No...not yet." Asta growled. "I'm not dyin' yet. I made a promise that I would get out of this place alive. I won't let teammates kill each other. I'll survive and get everyone through this. And one day...I'LL BECOME THE MAGIC EMPEROR!" he shouted.

Those words seemed to resonate within Yuno's mind as memories came flooding in.

"That was an impressive little speech from someone who can barely move his body." Klaus said.

"We've heard enough." Hamon said.

"This is where you die." Klaus said.

"Human!" both of them shouted as they launched an attack at him before it was destroyed by a torrent of wind as Yuno stood between them.

"Hold your tongue, Asta. The next Magic Emperor...is me." Yuno said.

"Yes! Yuno's back in the game!" Rainbow cheered.

"Wait, hold on, I'm confused!" Asta interjected. "Is that really Yuno?!"

"Of course it's me. You have a problem with that?" Yuno said.

"It's just, you're acting… normal!" Asta said.

"I think he's shocked because Yuno broke free of the Reincarnation Magic's effects." Miles said.

"For some reason, this is no shock to me." Jexi said. "Honestly, it's a relief to know one of the strongest is still on our side."

"Not for long. We'll exorcise him from that body!" Klaus said as the two elves attacked again before Yuno broke apart the spell.

"Those bodies belong to my squadmates. They don't belong to you." Yuno said. "I will handle this. You and Mimosa and the others stand back."

"Hehehehahaha! Yeah right." Asta said. "No way I'm sitting this out!"

"You two...will die!" the two elves said as they created a steel tank with glass flowers. "Combo Magic: Le Chateau du Verre! You're finished!"

"They're outrageous but…" Yuno said.

"Here we go!" they both said entering their respective forms before cutting apart the tank with ease.

"Such power…!" Cricket gaped.

As the two elves flew through the air, Licht then lowered them down safely.

"But...that one...the one they call Licht...is even stronger." Sheer said. "I've never seen such magic so intense before."

Licht then approached a black sword that was stuck in the ground before grabbing it as it turned a clear white.

"This is going to end up in a heck of a fight." Kumo said as they saw the two boys ferociously fighting against Licht even after he grabbed Asta's Demon Dweller Sword to fight them in two sword combat.

"This power Licht has… it's incredible!" Starlight said. "There's so much energy coming from him, I can't even tell how high it goes!"

"Stop thinking like that." Jexi said.

"What?" Starlight asked.

"Instead of focusing on him...focus on them." Jexi said, looking to Asta and Yuno as they worked in tandem with one another.

"You're...right. They're in perfect sync." Starlight said.

"Just...who are these two?" Kumo said in disbelief.

"You aren't killing Yuno!" Asta shouted.

"Or Asta either!" Yuno said.

"HE'S MY RIVAL!" both of them shouted landing a powerful hit on Licht, forcing him to let go of the first sword he grabbed as Asta grabbed it just as Licht hit them with a powerful blast of magic.

"Time to go!" they all said as they ran off just as the blast hit the surrounding area, tearing it apart.

"That...was incredible." Hera said almost speechless.

"Yeah." Jexi said. "And he doesn't even seem fully aware yet. This guy...he's something else. But...those two...they're also something else."

Somewhere in a nearby spring, Asta and Yuno lied there unconsciously as the sword Asta took from Licht slowly sank into his grimoire as dark magic filled it.


	9. Talk

It wasn't too long after the attack against the fortress that the attack team gathered in the forest to recover.

"So...what happens now?" Flux asked. "It's obvious our original plan isn't gonna work anymore."

"Yeah. With the elves back fully, we can't stage an all out attack." Jexi said. "We're gonna have to split."

"You mean...split up?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. You thieves can hurry to the capital and protect everyone." Jexi said.

"But what about you?" Lan asked.

"We'll make our way down the other path and reunite with the stone guardian team." Jexi said. "And of course try and stop any elf in our way. After we reunite, we'll head to the capital together."

"Smart move. If this magic has affected anything related to elves, it'll likely have affected those two half elves." Arthur said.

"Right. I forgot Raine and Genis were…" Ladybug said before the Dimensional Heroes imagined the two taking down the teams at the hideout.

"We need to get back right away!" they all said.

"Wait, maybe we're overthinking this. I mean, there's no way those two would...and they're already gone." Lucy said seeing them all gone. "Still...I wonder what is going on."

_Meanwhile at the hideout…_

"Okay...I'll just say it. This is weird." Genis said looking at his pointed ears.

"What's going on with Genis and Miss Sage?" Tamiya asked.

"Seems the reincarnation magic affected anything related to elves, including us half elves." Raine said.

"Wait, so you really are half-elves?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, sorry you guys had to find out the hard way. But… I don't feel any voices in my head like the others do." Genis said.

"Yes. Gauche underwent the effect and tried to kill everyone before going off. Or rather whoever took over his body." Raine said.

"But how come the two of you are the only ones not going crazy?" Milly asked.

"It's likely cause we're from a different world. The elves will likely only bond with those from this world." Raine said.

"I'm still wrapping my head over this whole alternate timeline thing, but… I think I kind of get it." Milly said. "But wouldn't that be a bad thing if those demons got a hold of you?"

"True. Yet Moloch went and sent us off, even knowing of this effect. Or did he? There's something about this entire situation that still doesn't make sense." Raine said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Ivy said.

"Uh...I don't. Can someone fill us in?" Jim asked.

"Mammon is the Demon Lord of Greed. Normally when he pulls something like this off...he would have to have something physical to gain like money or land. But in this scenario, he wouldn't gain anything." Ivy said.

"I agree. It wouldn't fit with his Modus Operandi." David said. "Could it be that there's someone else pulling the strings from behind the scenes?"

"Someone behind the scenes...yes. That has to be it. And I don't think they're just using Mammon...what if the elves are pawns too?" Ivy asked. "It's not too impossible that we're all trapped inside someone else's scheme."

"But right now we have no clue who that someone is or why they're doing this." Cobalt said.

"Okay...so...what is our next move?" Sero asked.

"Odds are the elves are going to start making their way to the capital. The attack teams likely figured this out and headed there as well." Raine said. "Asta would know where this hideout is so he'll probably be leading a group to us."

"So...we should just sit and wait for them? No getting into any fights at all? Sounds good." Sissi said.

"I think you may have spoken too soon. Someone's coming." Cheetah said.

"Guys...look." Shuichi said pointing to a nearby town as sparks of lightning surged across it.

"What the heck? Okay, something tells me that is not normal." David said.

"I've seen those lightning attacks before. They're that boy's attacks. The one they called Luck." Leopardmon said.

"Wasn't he the guy that single-handedly cost you the win back in the Ultra Hero Battle?" David asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Leopardmon said.

"Uh...Luck was selected to be with the Royal Knights. He wasn't here when you guys came." Grey said.

"So that means they're working their way to the capital. We could ignore it but if we do, everyone in that village will suffer massive casualties." Magnamon said.

"We can't exactly have that, can we?" David asked. "I say we go for it."

_Meanwhile in another distant village…_

"Wow...I can't believe...I actually saved one of them." Asta said holding a new sword after having exorcised an elf soul from someone.

"Yeah...that was awesome! It's like the sword broke their connection to the reincarnation stuff." Rainbow said.

"It's like an exorcist sword." Gray said. "Though going from how things have gone...we should call it a Demon Destroyer Sword."

"Pretty good name." Asta said before they saw lightning striking in a distant village. "Wait...those attacks...Luck?"

"He was taken over by the elves. Arthur confirmed it." Jexi said.

"Then with this new power...we gotta free him." Asta said. "Let's go!"


	10. Lightning of Rage vs Friends

At the village where the lighting was sighted, standing right in the center of it were Magna and Vanessa as they saw Luck tearing apart the village.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, Luck?" Magna shouted.

"Luck? Oh right. I forgot, he's the one who owns this body. He said there was someone he wanted to see. Was it you two? Anyway, he's not here right now. It's thanks to that magic that his body belongs to me, Lufulu." Luck said.

"Who's Lufulu? What are you going on about?" Magna said.

"That's forbidden magic." Vanessa said.

"Huh?" Magna asked.

"I don't know all the details but some other entity has taken over Luck's body." Vanessa said. "Likely done by the Eye of the Midnight Sun."

"Wait...so that big glowing rock we saw on the way here was...their hideout. Crap. Guess their plan failed." Magna said.

"Yay! You got it right. Great. By the way, we killed those royal knights, every last one." Lufulu said. "Here's a tip...get in my way and the same thing will happen to you too." he said lunging at Magna before suddenly finding himself kicking the wall. "Huh. That's weird. My kick went in a different direction." he said before hearing a meow and saw a red cat on his shoulder. "Aw...this must be a spell to protect your friends. That's interesting."

"Yeah well you're going to get it now. Flame Magic: Imploding…" Magna started before the cat landed on him as he tripped. "Dang it!"

"The red thread of fate is always on the side of the Black Bulls. Rouge will try and protect Luck even though his body is possessed." Vanessa said.

"Well turn it off cause it's really messing things up for me!" Magna said.

"If it wasn't for her, he would have killed you. Besides, Luck is dormant inside that body." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I know that. So I'm gonna wake the guy up with Flame Magic. So here goes! Flame Magic: Explosive Vanishing Scattershot!" Magna said tossing a fireball that split into several before vanishing for a moment before surrounding the elf.

"What fun." Lufulu said before dashing across the village as each shot missed him. "Not a spell in the world can hit me. Which means you humans don't stand a chance."

"Oh will you keep quiet?" Magna said firing fireball after fireball at Lufulu as he kept running across the village before he went and grabbed Magna.

"Hehehe. You get to die first." Lufulu said.

"Don't be too sure." Magna said holding a fireball in his hand as it exploded, sending them falling as they headed to a barrage of them. "You are definitely not Luck. Cause if you were, he would have seen that coming and knew...I was crazy enough to blow myself up!" he said as they all blew up. "You are not Luck. Definitely. Flame Magic: Maximum Exploding Fireball!" he said sending Lufulu down to the ground. "Flame Bondage Formation." he said restraining him. "You're just a fake. You don't know the first thing about him or me. Now give him back!"

Lufulu then started laughing loudly as the thunderclouds above rumbled as lightning struck him with bolts large enough for the two converging sides to see.

"That does not look good." Asta said.

"We better get a move on. Let's move it, people!" David said.

Back at the Village, Lufulu pushed Luck's magic to its maximum. The spell he was wearing had magnified to a full body armor that made him appear like a fiend. "I'm sorry...who can never win?" he asked with a crazed look on his face. "You can't beat me now." he said violently ricocheting across the village and destroying anything he touched. "You slow humans could never catch me!"

"He was a monster before but now…" Magna said.

Lufulu kept going before he suddenly felt a kick send him flying.

"What?!" Lufulu asked recovering. "Alright, who has the nerve?!"

"Are we late for the party? Well, better than never." David said.

"Another annoying human? This is getting more and more fun." Lufulu said.

"Who said I was alone?" David asked, before giving a whistle.

"Fire Ball!" Genis said launching fireballs at Lufulu.

"Oh...did you come to play too?" Lufulu asked before avoiding them all.

Alphamon looked to Magna and Vanessa. "We'll talk later. We've come to help."

"Yes...and it's not just you." Vanessa said pulling a thread as something intercept between David and Lufulu.

"You won't...kill anyone!" Asta shouted blocking Lufulu's next kick.

"Rouge used all her power to bring Asta here." Vanessa said.

"Okay...this is getting so frustrating. Just who the heck are all of you?!" Lufulu shouted in anger.

"Pretty sure those two said it so we will too. We're Luck's friends." Jexi said.

"Friends huh? This routine is starting to get old. Wait, a lot of you don't have magic. Wow...didn't think it was possible for so many people to be hated by mana." Lufulu said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about you shut up now?" David asked. "It's been a long day, so let's just get this over with."

"So impatient. Don't worry...I'll give you a fast death." Lufulu said.

"Actually...I didn't want to prolong your humiliation." David said.

"Stalagmite!" Genis said as a spire of rock emerged from the ground under Lufulu.

"Oh what's this?" he said avoiding it before Asta appeared behind him. "What the?" he said trying to run only for Asta to keep after him. "How are you following me?"

"Your Ki is so full of rage, I can follow you all day at that speed." Asta said.

"It's not just him. Some of us can keep up too. Babs, Veevee, time to get to work." David said.

"Huh?" Lufulu said before Cheetah and UlforceVeedramon pinned him to the ground.

"Got him." Cheetah said as lightning still raged from his body.

"Damn, how does he still have so much power left?" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Don't you let up. We're getting our friend back." Asta said drawing the Demon Destroyer Sword. "So come back to us! Luck!" he said sticking it onto Lufulu. "If humans are what you blame all of this on, then I'm sorry but he's precious to us! And we wouldn't ever want to lose him. So please...don't take him away! I'm sure if you had someone precious, you wouldn't want them to go through this same pain! Get out!"

Lufulu let out a pained scream before the lightning died down completely.

"Did...did it work?" UlforceVeedramon asked as Luck slowly got up.

"Um...guys. Please...tell me…" Luck said as they saw him crying instead of the usual permanent smile. "Can I still be...in the Black Bulls?"

"Tch." Magna said walking up to him. "What are you talking about, kid? Of course you can."

"Asta...Vanessa...Magna…" Luck said cheering up before kicking Magna in the face. "Thanks a lot!"

"Oh come on!" Magna shouted.

"Yeah...he's back." Asta said.

"Seriously, thank you guys. Wow...I really made a mess of things here. Hope none of the residents got injured." Luck said.

David looked to Jexi. "I'm...sure you and the others have a lot of questions." he said, motioning to Genis and Raine.

"Probably...but we can sort everything out when this whole mess is over." Jexi said. "Besides, looking at them, they're probably free of the control. Too bad we already saw someone beat it before coming here."

"Not to mention Gauche is running loose too. Man, oh man. What a mess." Jesse said.

"So Gauche got possessed too." Asta said. "Then we gotta get to the hideout fast."

"Yeah...about that…" Mayumi said.

_A little while later…_

"What the heck?!" Asta said seeing the building as it currently was.

"Is that supposed to be a bull?" Rainbow said.

"Okay….we have clearly missed a whole lot." Natsu said.

"Okay...and who the heck is that supposed to be?" Magna said looking to Henry sitting in the rubble.

"Oh, Henry. Hey." Asta said.

"Turns out this guy actually lives in that hideout, and he's a friend of Asta's." Milly said.

"More than that. He owns the place but has this weird disease that sucks the magic out of people. This is Henry." Asta said. "He's a great friend. I used to visit him all the time and even during my times off, I even told him about you guys. And since I don't have any magic, his disease doesn't affect me. I thought he was a ghost at first."

"I...like Asta. He is..my greatest friend...I missed him." Henry said.

"This is so crazy. I thought everyone knew about him." Asta said.

"Uh...Asta?" Jexi said.

"Oh right. We gotta go save Gauche and…" Asta said before they heard a rumbling in the forest.

"This magic power is...oh no." Vanessa said as they saw Charmy emerge from the forest with an army of small sheep in chef hats.

"Never forgive...never forgive…" she said with a red line on her face. "Who did it? Who did it?" Charmy said.

"Uh...you don't need to worry." Raine said.

"Who wrecked my vegetable garden back there? I just saw the tomatoes coming out." she said.

"Tomatoes?" Nami said checking the line. "Phew. She's not an elf. It's just tomato paste."

"You know how much effort I put into it? I went out to get yummy snacks for you guys and this is the thanks I get?!" Charmy said.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there. We were kind of surprised things got like this too." Milly said.

"So then… if it wasn't any of your faults, who did it?!" Charmy asked.

"Uh… I think it was the Eye of the Midnight Sun and some elves." Asta said.

"Eye of the Midnight Sun? And some elves? Then come on all of you! We're going to give them a pounding they'll never forget!" Charmy said as the sheep joined her.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." David said.

"Uh...and a lot of us are kinda running low right now." Rainbow said.

"Is that so? Not a problem! Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cook Head Chef!" Charmy said creating a large sheep as they all started cooking up a feast for the group present.

"Uh...maybe we should…" Jexi said.

"Eat...Eat it!" Charmy said looking scary.

"Well...I guess I was kind of hungry." Jexi said eating some. "Hmm. This is good. And...I can kinda feel some of my power returning."

"Of course you can! This food was made by magic so it can replenish your strength and your mana!" Charmy said seriously.

"After today, we all need this, I think." Cheetah said.

"Let us enjoy this meal together. Because together, we'll make it to the capital." Theo said.

"Especially since once we're done here...we'll have a quick mode of transport." Emi said, looking over to Henry.

"Okay...if this...restores magic...then I can accomplish...that." Henry said eating as he used his magic to put the building back together as a bull on four legs. "Recombination Magic: The Raging Black Bull!"

"Well, this'll beat walking all the way there." Emerald said.

"So, where are the Lost Thieves?" Ivy asked.

"We sent them on ahead with the rest of the Royal Knights to head to the capital. They should have gotten there by now." Jexi said.

And so after the meal, the four groups now joined in the Raging Black Bull, raced off towards the capital at a high paced speed as well as taking out any elf in their way. But…

"Hold it...right there!" a voice shouted as the bull stopped.

"What in the...oh no way!" Asta said as they saw Rades, Valtos and Sally standing before it.

"You...aren't going anywhere!" Rades said.

"Man… These guys again?" David asked. "You guys already got what you wanted. So why don't you just step aside?"

"Screw that! Listen up...you're going to do what I say and get us to the capital so we can kill Licht!" Rades said.

"Kill him? But you spent all this time doing his dirty work." Mayumi said.

"That was before he tried to sacrifice us! He never cared about us!" Rades said.

David looks to Valtos and Sally. "Does this guy have a volume below 'yell'?" David asked.

"Unfortunately not. Besides, he's the only one who wants to kill Licht. I only want to know his reasons for pulling this." Valtos said.

"Yeah and I just want to do more experiments." Sally said.

"*sigh* Fine. Not like we have much of a choice, anyway." David said.

"This could work for us. Valtos, right? You can use Spacial Magic to go to other places right? Would that include the capital?" Jexi asked.

"Yes...any place I've been would be possible." Valtos said. "Besides..if what Master Licht said was a lie...then I really am a sinner and must seek atonement."

"And you...the crazy girl...if you stay on...you can do whatever you want to my body as a test subject. Just as long as you don't do anything that'll hurt. And if it helps people, it's all the better, right?" Asta said.

"Uh...I'm sorta confused, but I do wanna keep researching so I'll agree." Sally said.

"Did you guys seriously just ignore me? I'm the reason you two were even brought back to life!" Rades said. "Grr...screw this! Let's just get going!"

"This is just...becoming one crazy messed up team up we got going on." Jexi said. "Still though...I can't help but wonder what's going on in the capital right now."


	11. Battle for Clover Castle

Back at the capital of the Clover Kingdom, the Emperor protection team was hard at work spread across the capital protecting the citizens from the Elves.

"This is getting easier. The elves seem to be thinning a little." Zexi said. "Wonder if that's luck."

"No...I don't think it is." Lan said, seeing the elves heading to a large structure. "That's Clover Castle, it's the home to the three royal families of the kingdom, including the king."

"They do seem to hate royals. Seems like the perfect place for them to go." Kenshin said.

"Let's just hurry before…" Zexi said before they felt a large surge of power as they saw a large glowing fortress flying over the kingdom. "What the heck is that?!"

"I think that's the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base. Guess the battle team failed to take them down." Mermista said.

"What's it doing here? Putting their base out in the open seems kind of risky." Mark said.

"They must be planning something with it. Besides...looks like they aren't the only ones who made it back." Abby said as they spotted a large mass of mercury flying through the air with the Clover Kingdom Royal Knights and the Lost Thieves aboard it.

"My...this place is a mess. What, have you been having one hell of a party?" Arthur said.

"You could say that…" ZS said. "By the looks of things, the same could be said for you."

"The enemy pulled a move we didn't expect and reincarnated the elf souls. Sad but true." Flux said. "As for the Dimensional Heroes, we had to split off so they could rejoin with the rest of your precious little alliance."

"For now, we're all the reinforcements you're gonna get right now." Lan said.

"Well looky here. Mr. Silver Eagle decided to come back. You should know, your house is a huge mess right now while you were messing with your hair." Yami said. "You should probably go clean it up."

'It's no concern of yours. No matter what, the castle will not fall." Nozel said.

"Kehehe. You all better hurry along now...or we're going to hog all the carnage for ourselves." said a man with black hair and a scar on his face.

Captain of the Green Mantis

Jack the Ripper

"Alright, the elves probably split up to take out the Kira, Vermillion and Silva houses simultaneously. Let's split into three groups and help out whoever we can." Adora said. "Mark, our teams will go with Nozel and Noelle to help out the rest of the Silva's."

"Screw the split up stuff. Kill every single elf in there, no matter what!" Francis said.

"Hold your eager, Francis. These are still people, you know." Arthur said. "Your little plan is...cute. But you really think the elves will care who goes where? We're all potential targets in their eyes."

"He's got a point, Adora. We can't take any chances with the situation as it is now." Chrysalis said.

"Yeah...you're right. If that's the case then...I'll take Leonis, Aqua and Double D with me to House Silva to support Nozel." Adora said. "The rest can defend houses Kira and Vermillion."

"Do as you wish. Just remember, this is our house and we will not tolerate you dirtying it with your blood." Nozel said.

Adora and her team then accompanied Noelle, Nozel and Zora into House Silva. There, they saw the carnage that the elves have already dealt out.

"How horrible…" Aqua sighed.

"To dirty this house with so much blood. They will pay." Nozel said.

"There you are royals! Ready for battle?" an elf said before being quickly being defeated by the mercury.

"I would say the same but it appears you've already lost." Nozel said.

"I'm sensing a very powerful source of magic...it's coming from that tower." Aqua said pointing to it.

"Wait...that's...that's Solid's room!" Noelle said.

Inside the room, a lone man was trying to defend himself against the elf with water serpents only for each attack to be deflected by compasses. "This...this can't be happening. We're royalty, you know!"

"Yes, you keep saying that." the elf said. "Face your fate." she said firing compass needles at him only for the attack to be blocked by Nozel's mercury shields.

"Nozel, it's you." Solid said. "And Noelle."

"Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar!" Noelle said sending a large water dragon at the elf.

"Compass Magic: Willful Compass!" the elf said, sending the attack straight up through the roof.

"She deflected it." Adora said. "I get it. Her magic lets her control the flow of mana in the air and the direction it'll go."

"None of you will be escaping. Compass Magic: Another Atlas!" she said trapping them all and her inside of a strange sealed space. "The only way any of you will escape alive is if you defeat me first."

"This space…. It's warping all active magic." Aqua said.

"Not just active magic...any sort of spell cast will be disrupted in an instant." Leonis said.

"I see...well, my Ki-based attacks might not be disrupted, but I don't know if I can win a battle against her. However, I may be able to distract her for a time." Double D offered.

"Don't...even joke about that. You need to keep living for the sake of your pals." Leonis said, stepping forward.

"What is with you human?" the elf asked.

"My name is...Leonis Pendragon!" Leonis shouted.

"What?! Pendragon...you mean...the family that tormented elves beyond our world?" she said in anger.

"Yeah, I admit it! Our family was nothing but a bunch of crooks who used other races for their own personal gain." Leonis said. "I'm pretty much just scum now. But even so...I'll make things right! With my honor as a summoner on the line...I'll make sure these guys live!"

"Then you will die first." the elf said firing compass needles at Leonis.

"I...need to keep them safe. Huh...the academy...none of this would have happened...if I hadn't been stopped by Zexi. Maybe...I could have stayed one more day there back then." he said as his staff unintentionally glowed.

As the needles got close to him, they were suddenly knocked away.

"What?" the elf said.

"Hey...are you okay?" a voice said as Leonis looked to see a man in black with seafoam green hair holding a strange sword.

"Who...are you?" Leonis said in shock.

"Me...I'm just a teacher. That's all." he said.

"A...teacher?" Leonis said in shock as he felt weak as the man caught him.

"Just rest easy. I'm not sure why you called me here...but this seems dire." he said. "So I'll lend my aid."

"Another human? Fine then… die with them!" the elf said sending compass needles at him.

"That won't happen!" he said as his sword became chain like as he knocked them all away. "For now...all of these people are my comrades! The space is sealed tight. No way out. It's advantageous for this woman...but also disadvantageous at the same time."

"That's right. I'll...I'll lose control!" Noelle said as she started to fill the room with water. "Brother!"

Nozel then encased the group within a mercury cocoon to shield them from the water that was quickly filling the room.

"That was actually pretty clever of Noelle." Aqua said. "Another Atlas created a closed space, while keeping others out, it also keeps everything else in."

"So by filling the room with water, she created a scenario where that elf needs to dispel her own spell." Leonis said.

It wasn't long before the elf couldn't hold her breath anymore, and deactivated Another Atlas to escape. In that instant after, Nozel quickly encased her inside a cocoon of mercury.

"Guess that worked out." Noelle sighed.

"If you call almost drowning work. It was unorthodox but still worked to our advantage." the man said.

"So...my friendly summon...who are you?" Leonis asked. "I summoned you, so I should at least know who you are."

"My name is Byleth. I'm a teacher at the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach." he said.

"Never heard of it." Leonis joked. "Still you must be...an incredible teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Wait...you! Get back!" Byleth called to Nozel before three compass needles pierced the magic knight captain before Another Atlas activated once more, this time encircling the entire tower as the mercury around the elf faded.

"I almost feel sorry...for you pitiful humans." the elf said.

"I can't let her do this. Even when some of my siblings treated me poorly...I won't let her take my family!" Noelle said as water engulfed her before she walked out in armor made of water. "Water Creation Magic: Valkyrie Armor!"

"Noelle?" Solid asked in shock.

"Impressive." Byleth smiled. "It's true that royals like yourselves have magic talent that comes naturally. But being born a commoner or a noble does not determine the power you hold."

Noelle then took flight with incredible speed, battling the elf at a pace that was hard to keep track. Nozel watched as her sister danced in the air similar to their mother.

"You're attack will be pointless!" the elf said as Noelle went for her. "Compass Magic: Willful Compass!" she said blocking the attack only to be surprised when Noelle overpowered it and struck the elf, dispelling the magic and defeating her for good.

"That is freedom. That is someone who is free from everything holding her back." Adora said.

"Yeah. I agree." Aqua said.

"This place...I can tell it's under a lot of turmoil." Byleth said.

"Hmm. If that's the case...I'll need to keep awake. Otherwise, you'll return to your world." Leonis said.

"I thank you for bringing me here." Byleth said as they continued off to fight the elves. "Even if this is our first meeting, I've known about these people for a long time now...from the ones who came after them."


	12. Battle for Clover Castle Part 2

The fighting continued to escalate throughout the castle as the four groups continued to give support all across.

"Things are starting to get more dicey now." Lan said. "We've almost made it to the king's throne room. They're likely going to target him the most."

"The last thing we want to do have the elves do is kill the King." Kendo said. "If they succeed, The Clover Kingdom won't have anyone to rule over it."

"Exactly. The king may seem to be an idiot and an egotistical fool but he's still royalty. If he dies, the nobles and the people will panic, making them easier for the elves to kill." Arthur said.

"I think we found our place. Just up ahead." Piccolo said as they arrived at the throne room where Yami, Jack and a boy with brown hair with a bit of green facing off against a lone elf.

"Wake up already, langris! This isn't you!" the boy called to the other.

Black Bulls

Finral Roulacase

"Just die already." the elf said sending a sphere at Finral only to be cancelled out by a created portal.

"This spacial magic is powerful. If it wasn't cancelled out, it would have wiped away anything in its path." Arthur said.

"Well...then we'll just have to barrage him till he collapses." Lan said. "Hmm...as for a deck...I'll use this one."

"Hmm? Oh...would you look at that. More human trash." the elf said, sending multiple spheres at them.

"Heh...let's start off...with this card. Polymerization! Now get ready...because we're about to begin a great show! I fuse Gem Knights Crystal, Garnet and Sapphire in order to create...Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Lan said as appearing before them was a woman with diamond themed clothing wielding a rapier and wearing a red cape.

"A summoner? No matter. I'll crush your ally, human!" the elf said sending a sphere only for the monster to get close to him.

"Yeah...my creatures aren't really allies." Lan said as Lady Brilliant Diamond attempted a thrust before part of her sword vanished. "Damn...he's got a shield."

"He must be good if he's able to use Spatial Magic offensively and defensively like that." Kendo said. "If we want to defeat him, we have to break through that barrier, but I don't see any limit to it."

"Because it doesn't have one. It'll activate the moment anyone tries to get close to him." Lan said. "And those two captains can't get close either. I hate to say it, but we all might end up dead after all."

Kendo then looked at everyone before getting an idea. "We're not dead yet. I know how we can defeat him. If we want to defeat his barrier, we're all goi-" she said before Arthur slapped her.

"Stop trying to act like a leader." Arthur said. "The Shining Hope Squad are mostly made of jokes who follow the biggest joke ever. Lan...will you...Lan?" he said before seeing him run at Langris. "Lan!"

"I'm sorry sir but...we need to give this a trial and error!" Lan said.

"Lan, are you crazy?! You'll die if you do this!" Chrysalis said.

"If I die...it'll be more proof that I existed!" Lan shouted.

"Lan...what is he...so that's it." Arthur said. "Fine. You just keep running!"

"But Lan will…" Piccolo said.

"He won't die. I will make sure of that." Arthur said. "My law only works on solid objects. I can't swap him with nothing in sight. So...I'll use this chance you've given us!" he said activating his law and disrupting the shield while switching the elf with Lan.

"What?!" the elf asked.

"Now….you've met your end." Arthur said tossing multiple arrows into the air before tossing some rocks as well. "This is...Ambush Shuffle!" Arthur said, swapping the rocks with the arrows as the arrows hit the elf dead on before the shields would even activate.

The elf gagged before he gritted his teeth. His Mana spiked as he formed even larger spheres in the air. "How could you beat me… when youre just...HUMAN TRASH!? I hate your kind! All of you all just ugly, petty and repulsive! JUST DISAPPEAR!"

"That should have taken him down. Seems I underestimated the elves' rage against humans." Arthur said.

"And for good reason. But then again, that's what pretty much every other species says about humans." Zephyr said. "This kind of talk is hardly anything new."

"Speaking of elves, where the heck is everybody else? They're missing out." Flamberge said.

"Missing out? Are you an idiot? We're about to get killed." Cricket said.

"No...I'm not letting anyone die here." Finral said badly bloodied from the elf's previous assaults as a portal opened behind him and the elf as a small green sphere travelled through it and transported the elf before him. "Just stop already!" he said landing a punch on the elves face as they both collapsed on the ground.

"He...stopped him." Cricket said.

"Of course he did. Brothers shouldn't be underestimated, especially when they're trying to save their own family." Arthur said. "Something is…." he said before they saw the castle being overtaken in shadows and become more sinister and evil looking.

"This power...it's sickening. We're in way over our heads here." Flamberge said. "Even with those three groups with us...we can't overtake this power."

"I guess this is…" Kendo said before a portal opened up above the city as falling through was a large bull shaped building. "What the?"

"What's up, Clover Kingdom?" a voice shouted as they saw the other four groups standing on it. "We're here!" Jexi declared.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was awful." David said.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys." Mark said. "Things have not been going good."

"Yeah, I can see that. You guys seriously let the place go to heck while we were away." Jexi said.

"But that doesn't matter now. We're here and we're all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Licht! Where the hell are you!" Rades demanded as Patri looked out from on top the base looking shocked.

"This...can't be." Patri said.

"Don't worry. I'll handle getting rid of them." Gauche said with a little girl by his side.

"I have no doubt in you, Drowa. But, we'll need something more." Patri said as a woman jumped off the base and floated down, clad in pink and wearing a witches hat. "Do well, Reve. Even now, the Black Bulls continue to get in my way."

"What the? They're sending a woman down? And a witch at that." Ivy said.

"Oh crap. That's no normal woman. She's the captain of the Coral Peacocks, Dorothy Unsworth." Asta said. "She got possessed too?!"

"Dream Magic: Glamour World." she said as she and a portion of the bull building vanished.

"What the heck? We're missing people. Vanessa, Magna, Luck, Charmy, Sally, Theo, Jesse, Ochako, Lucy and Leonora are missing." Jexi said.

"I'm afraid they've been whisked away." Kirsch said.

"What have you done to them?" David asked.

"She won't answer. She's asleep. She's taken them all...to the world of dreams!" Kirsch said.

"...Kind of a not so dramatic reveal after a buildup like that." David said.

"Their defenses are gone. Drowa!" Patri said.

"Understood." Drowa said creating multiple mirrors around the building as Patri fired swords of light into each one.

"Combo Spell: Storm of Light Imperial Swords of Conviction!" they said as multiple light swords bounced off the mirrors and ransacked the building.

"We're gonna crash!" Izuku said.

"Don't worry. Poison Curse Magic: Dwelling of the Poison Cloud!" Gordon said creating a cloud of poison under them.

"How does that help?!" Bakugo shouted.

"Ahh! Transformation Magic: Magic Convert! Poison to Cotton!" Grey said turning the poison into cotton as they had a soft landing.

"That was close…" Kaminari said. "What's the matter with you, Gordon?! You want to kill us?!"

"I was only using teamwork with Grey to save all of my friends." Gordon replied.

"By trying to poison us?!" Gajeel said.

"Now...let's finish them off my dear Eclat." Drowa said as multiple mirrors appeared around them.

"Combo Spell: Reflect Iris!" they said as the girl's eyes glowed, paralyzing any who looked into them.

"That's...Gauche and Marie. And she doesn't even have a grimoire yet...but this is still some strong magic." Asta said.

"Little Eclat has the ability to immobilize anyone who looks into her eyes. It also renders your magic useless as well." Drowa said. "There is no hope for any of you. Now die, you helpless worms."

"No way! We're not going to die here." Asta said as the sword he held nullified those who were nearest to him.

"That sword...why does he have Licht's Demon Destroyer Sword? Give it back and die!" Drowa said sending more rays at them.

David starts to fire energy blasts at Drowa's rays. Asta, Gordon, Grey and Henry all pitched in to help as well, cancelling or blocking the rays.

"It may be stronger now… but that's still Gauche's magic! It still kinda ticks me off, the way he used to shoot all those beams at me. Actually, he didn't really change all that much." Asta said.

"I agree. And after we save him, he'll just go right back to Insulting us." Gordon said.

"And then show pictures of his sister, make statues of her and then get nosebleeds thinking about her. He's not really a fun person to be around." Grey said.

"He's...always...been...creepy." Henry said.

"THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO BRING BACK OUR GAUCHE AND COMPLAIN TO HIS FACE!" they shouted.

"Ow… I think they just busted my eardrums with that." David said.

"Mine too…" Cheetah said.

"Yeah...honestly...those other guys got off easy." Emerald said.

_Meanwhile with the ten…_

"Okay so...this is a weird place." Theo said as they looked around a strange world filled with many miscellaneous items and a strange cloudy backdrop.

"Maybe this is some kind of...dream world she sent us to." Jesse said. "I mean, no way in heck is any of this normal. And I know I'm saying this knowing that we constantly see things deemed impossible or abnormal, but this?"

"You are all in the Glamour World now, and here, the impossible becomes real." Reve said floating before them. "Welcome...to the world where I control everything." she said as the bed they stood on turned to a mass of purple hair that gripped them as multiple clouds were gathering and forming into a large tapir like creature. "I'm sorry...but none of you have a chance of winning. Farewell." she said as it bit into the bed. However to her surprise, she saw them on a different bed with the same red cat protecting them.

"Seems she really can control anything here." Lucy said.

"I thought we died. Take this, you stupid pig!" Magna said attacking the creature with a fireball.

"There has to be a way out of here." Theo said. "Hey...if you're gonna trap us here...could you at least give us a drink or something!" he shouted to her before some water bottles appeared nearby. "Huh…"

"You don't get it yet? This is a dream, you guys. Her dream world. Anything she sees or thinks about influences it." Sally said.

"In that case, if she won't tell us the way out, we'll just have to get her to force us out." Leonora said.

"Like this. Hey! We want an exit!" Lucy shouted as the elf tried to cover her ears before multiple doors started appearing across the dream world.

"Multiple doors. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. But still, it just means one of them is the real exit." Jesse said.

"You may have forced me to make these exits...but you won't pass through any of them." Reve said as locks were being created on each door one at a time.

"Wow...she really is trying to keep us here." Leonora said. "We need a way to stop her for good."

"Well...I do have one idea...but it might be a shot in the dark." Theo said. "Charmy right...can you make shapes with that magic of yours?"

"Uh...sure but...why?" Charmy said.

"Simple...we're gonna make her fix this!" Theo said pointing to Reve.

"Uh...you know that's not gonna happen right?" Ochako asked.

"No, not _her,_ her...the human her." Theo said. "I mean...this is a dream world, right? So...basically anything goes here."

"Theo, I don't think you're quite getting the situation here…" Magna said.

"No, I'm serious! If this is a dream world where anything goes, and she's in here, doesn't that mean the real Dorothy might be in here too?" Theo asked.

"In theory, yes. But where would we even look?" Leonora asked.

"We don't need to look. Magna...hit the nearby objects with an attack." Theo said.

"Okay. Flame Magic: Explosive Timed Scattershot!" Magna said hitting the nearby objects.

"Trying to hide from me is pointless." Reve said making more tapir creatures that sucked away the smoke only to see a figure that looked like herself in the smoke. When cleared, it was a statue of cotton suspended by string.

"Yeah...that's just a statue made of cotton. It's not real...but I bet you thought of it just for a split second. You likely thought it was real." Theo said as the real Dorothy soon appeared on the other side of Reve. "The Captain of the Coral Peacocks is really here. So...mind helping us?"

"Were you the ones...who freed me?" she said seriously for a moment before doing a cute pose. "If so, congratulations! So you all can just leave the rest to me, after all, I am the captain!" she said being hyper.

"Wow...thought she was going to be all serious." Lucy said.

"Hey, just a quick question, how old are you?" Sally asked.

"Now now, no woman likes to be asked her age." Theo said.

"I'm 27! I know, I look incredible for my age!" Dorothy said cheerfully.

"Sleep within my soul once more!" Reve said trying to silence the girl in darkness only for it to turn into a swarm of butterflies.

"Oh come on! We finally found each other and we can share our dreams here!" Dorothy said creating multiple dream constructs.

"This is getting crazy." Ochako said before she saw the dream world rippling. "What's going on?"

"This place must not be strong enough to support both at once. It's gonna collapse if we don't leave." Theo said.

"He's right. We need to leave this place, now." Leonora said. "Jesse, we don't have time to check all of the doors. You're gonna have to pick one, quickly!"

"Alright, alright, I got it!" Jesse said pointing his Keyblade at a door at random as a beam of light shot at the lock.

"We're getting out of here...in style! Attraction Flow: Thunder Mountain!" Theo said creating a large coaster as the ten got on and rode it right towards the door.

"Wow that looks so fun! I'll have to dream that up next time!" Dorothy said as she saw them out the door.

Back outside, the group continued to battle against Drowa and Eclat and keeping them at bay.

"I won't let any of you win. Understand?! You will never separate either of us again!" Drowa said.

"Geez, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't tell whose sister complex is worse." David said.

"You will...ugh...my...magic. Why does it feel like my…" Drowa said looking up only to see Henry falling towards him. "You're going to kill us both!"

"No...just...me." Henry said.

"You fool! You'll die for nothing!" Drowa said as a mirror prepared to fire.

"It's...your...turn." Henry said before Asta intercepted.

"You're not even close to done!" Asta shouted as he got Henry out of the way. "We're not going to lose any of our friends. That goes for you too!" he said, tearing through the summoned mirrors before striking both Drowa and Eclat. "You two...have suffered enough." he said, lowering the sword onto them as the reincarnation of them was becoming undone.

"We...should have never cast that forbidden spell." Drowa said. "A magic that can make something never happen...do you think that such a thing exists? For every action taken in this life, there will always be consequences. Everyone in this world should do their best to remember that. The humans especially." he said before finally vanishing from the body.

"In a way, he's right. All we can do is bear the weight of our burdens as we keep moving forward." David said.

"Yes. The elves are just going to keep suffering and even more despair will be sowed from the aftermath. I can't help but wonder...after seeing Licht...I don't think this is truly something he wanted." Sheer said.

"I don't know. After he accepted the elf's soul willingly, I'm not too sure about that." Harumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sheer asked. "We saw Licht during the attack of their base."

"But...he was here in the capital." Zexi said. "Or rather...someone saying he was him."

"Hmm… I think we're about to unravel some mysteries here. Particularly with our mysterious third party." David said.

"Third party? Okay, now we KNOW we're out of the loop." Usopp said.

"Calm down, Usopp. It's just that when you consider Mammon's MO, my group is led to believe that there's someone else manipulating events from behind the scenes. Who that is… We don't know quite yet." David said.

"Yeah...David is onto something. We busted his casino and he didn't even send any guys after us." Kaito said.

"Plus, if it was money he wanted… I wouldn't have preferred it, but he could've just gone after Ishihara and claim his bounty for himself. There was no need to go through all of this." Cheetah said.

"They both raise good points there...war is costly and I doubt he would care about his fellow demons. So...what really is going on here?" Flamberge said.

"As usual, it's something we need to figure out for ourselves as we press on." David said.

"Yeah. And I get the feeling all of our answers are inside that scary looking place." Zexi said pointing to the large shadowly castle. "I saw the elves go in there and I think those five demons went in too."

"Let's not waste time then. We're storming that castle." Flux said.


	13. Raiding the Shadow Palace

"So...if we're getting all of this right. All of the strongest elves and the Demon Family are in there?" Jexi asked.

"No mistake. I can feel them all the way out here. They must be prepping for something." Zexi said.

"Well...back in house Vermillion...I overheard one of the elves saying they were waiting for the last magic stone to arrive." Roxas said.

"And they've already got two. If they happen to claim a third, we won't be able to stop them." David said.

"Then it's about time we finished this then." Fuegoleon said arriving.

"Captain Fuegoleon!" Asta said. "You're up!"

"Yes...I've been busy keeping the city under protection. But none of this will stop unless we get their leader." Fuegoleon said as Salamander roared behind him.

"I have to agree. We need to take Licht's head now before this damage becomes permanent." Nozel said.

"I don't want to see anymore elves giving in to their rage and hatred. So we will stop them here and now." Raine said.

"This is our race after all...well half of it anyway. So we have some responsibility to stop this crazy stuff going on." Genis said.

"And you'll have our support the whole way in." Lloyd said.

"You know, the moment we go in, we'll no doubt face the strongest of the elves. If any of you have any second thoughts, no one would blame you for stepping down." Fuegoleon said.

"Thanks...but we aren't exactly the sort to back down to nothing." Jexi said.

"Let's end this." Theo said as they headed on inside the palace. Inside was a large room made of stone. "Huh...this is strange." he said as they saw portals across the room. "These must lead to the other rooms in the palace."

"The elf's leader must be on the lowest floor. That seems to be how most dungeons operate." Yuno said.

"Yes. Though, I can feel demonic presences from the portals. It looks like Mammon's colleagues are waiting for us too." David said.

"Then I guess we're going in at random." Jexi said as they all started jumping through portals.

With one part of the palace, Asta, Mimosa and Lloyd ended up in another room.

"Huh...nothing here except…" Asta said before they saw a number of paintings across the room. "These paintings…"

"Well well…..you and I have met before." said a elf holding a paintbrush.

"Rill…" Asta said.

"I told you before, my names Lira. Oh well, I'm waiting for the final magic stone to arrive so I say we practice a little bit." Lira said.

"How about instead I wake you up here and now?" Asta said.

"But I'm already awake. Awake as I can be. This Picture Magic is amazing, much better than the scribbles I managed to get out before. We elves are about to design a totally new world! Once we get rid of all you humans, we'll have a fresh big canvas to paint on!" Lira said.

"Fine then...we'll do this the hard way." Asta said.

_Meanwhile in a different room…_

"Lord Mammon…" Moloch said looking up. "I cannot help but wonder...if this really is like you. I want to truly believe you are a kind demon lord but...something about all of this feels...fake." he said before shivering a bit. "What was that? Something sinister is in this place."

"Moloch...are you there?" a voice said to him telepathically.

"I'm here, Succubus. What is it?" Moloch said.

"The magic knights have engaged with the elves. Me, Azazel and Gremlynn will be with Lord Mammon and the elf leaders to make sure they remain unharmed." Succubus said.

"Understood. I'll keep a watch out for intruders coming this way. And Succubus...do not get too close." Moloch said. "This is going beyond trying to start war. The elves beyond this world continue to rage...even the women and children. Is this supposed to be...or revenge for Beelzebub?"

"Don't know. Seems a little over-the-top for something like that, if you ask us." a voice said.

Moloch looked over to see Genis, Raine, David and Yuno arrive.

"Why...why are you all here?" Moloch said in shock seeing Raine and Genis.

"What? You didn't know those two were half-elves when you sent them off with us?" David asked.

"No...I knew full well. I just followed my path of chivalry. I wanted to make sure the woman and her child were safe." Moloch said.

"Uh...you know we're siblings right?" Genis asked.

Moloch stood there silent for a moment. "For real?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Genis said.

"Normally, we'd all be working to chop you to bits right now, but… I don't know if you noticed, but there's something strange going on here." David said. "We don't think Mammon is the true mastermind behind all of this."

"Mammon planned this but...the way he acts, the way he planned this...this is nothing like him at all." Moloch said. "He's been like this for the past 500 years now."

"500 years...the same time the elves died out here." Raine said.

"Do you think there's a sort of relation?" David asked.

"It's too well timed to be a coincidence." Yuno said.

"You...might be right. Patri and most of the other elves have failed to realize this but...I've met the real Licht before all of this and this would not be something he would want. Yes...none of this is anything he would desire." Moloch said.

"I knew it. A third party is manipulating them from behind the scenes." David said.

"Maybe they aren't so behind the scenes anymore. I haven't told anyone but...I've been feeling a sinister presence in this place since the elves returned...and it's still in this castle." Moloch said. "It's even more sinister than any demon I've seen. It even makes a demon lord seem tame compared to it."

"Are you serious? Is this mastermind really that ferocious?" David asked.

"Ferocious...I'm not sure. There's only one thing I can think of to best describe it...pure malice." Moloch said.

_Meanwhile with Asta's group…_

"Plant Magic: Magic Cannon Flower!" Mimosa said as a large plant destroyed a painted monster.

"There's no end to these guys." Asta said. "None of this is even gonna amount to much if we can't touch Rill."

No matter how many avatars Asta cut down, Lira still drew more. But it was clear that his brand of Picture magic was much different than RIlls.

"No...that's not it. I actually want to create something pretty. I only made monsters because I thought they'd be a fitting end to humanity. But no. It's all the humans' fault! It's all because of them." Rill said before a bowl of food was offered to him. He turned around to see Charmy standing there.

"You look so frustrated. You might be in a bad mood cause you're hungry. Some food might calm you right down." Charmy said.

"Huh? When did she get here?" Lloyd pondered.

"Get away!" Lira shouted, tossing the food onto the ground. "Away you cretin. I would never eat anything made by human hands."

"Rude...who do you think you are?" Charmy said looking sinister as a large sheep grew behind her. "Cotton Creation Magic: Strike of the Sleeping Sheep."

"If I am to create...I must first destroy." Lira said creating a large monster before it took down both the sheep and Charmy.

"Charmy! No!" Asta shouted before an intense magic filled the room. Before their eyes, they saw the sheep lose more and more wool.

"Hey...can I come out now?" it asked Charmy.

"What is this magic?" Mimosa asked. "It's not human."

Before long, the sheep bursted apart before in its place was a large wolf. Charmy had also changed, having grown taller and her hair longer.

"What?! When did she get bigger?!" Asta asked.

"This is familiar….I know what this is." Lira said. "You were born to both a human, and a Dwarf. You're a hybrid."

"A Dwarf?! Wait, what the heck is a dwarf?" Charmy asked.

"Well they're a race that lived separate from the elves. But like them, they're a race from long ago that wielded special powers." Mimosa said.

"And weren't you a sheep a moment ago?" Charmy asked.

"Shut up." it growled.

"You're right...this matter doesn't matter at all. All I know is that I'm starving. So let's eat." Charmy said.

"So many monsters...I'll eat them all up." the wolf said grabbing a knife and fork. "My appetite is insatiable!" it howled as it started to devour the monsters.

"Food Magic: Glutton's Banquet!" Charmy said.

"What?! She's eating my monsters faster than I can draw them! And not only that… they're being converted into mana for her!" Lira said.

"This was kind of on you." Lloyd said.

"RRrrgh..!" Lira snapped. "I've had enough of you, humans!" he said sending more monsters at them.

"Yes! Make more!" the wolf said, devouring the new monsters.

"This really is all on you. No one wastes the food I make!" Charmy said as she punched through the monsters. "This is for the protein. And this one's for the fat. And this...is for the wasted carbs!" she said punching Lira rapidly while naming off multiple nutrients.

"Wow...so...think it'd be okay if we just snuck out?" Asta asked. "Honestly, I don't wanna see the end of this."

"Same." Lloyd said as they went on ahead.

Down below, David and his small group arrived in a room with a pedestal where three elves and the rest of the Demon Family stood around.

"Well this is quite a surprise. We sent Ado's group to pick him up but you went and beat them up. I'm still glad you came here and with two other elves as well so congrats." Rhya said.

"And over that magic stone...immediately please." Patri said.

"I've waited...for so long." the third elf muttered.

"As usual, Ronne, you're so quiet, I can't understand you." Rhya said.

"You should surrender, Ishihara. We've won this little war." Mammon said.

"Have you? Because from what I can tell, you haven't even won a damn thing yet." David said. "And I'm not talking to just you, Mammon."

"What's he talking about?" Gremlynn asked.

"Is it to any of us?" Succubus asked.

"He's started to realize something's off too like Moloch has." Azazel said.

"Enough of this! Light Magic: Light Swords of Judgment!" Licht said creating multiple swords.

"Copy Magic: Light Swords of Judgment!" Rhya said creating multiple swords as well.

The swords went flying as the four of them quickly dodged each one. But after they stopped, the elf known as Ronne stood next to Yuno with a palm reached out as Yuno quickly jumped out of the way before the elf went and grabbed the stone.

"Yuno!" Genis said. "Why did you jump away?"

"I didn't...he made me move." Yuno said. "But that belongs to me. Give it back."

"Nice work there, Mr. Ronne." Mammon said.

"Yeah. No one could beat you at tag." Rhya said.

"And now...we can finally make things right." Ronne said.

"Indeed." Rhya said before stopping. "Okay, everyone just stop for a moment."

"What's the hold up?" Succubus asked.

"I can easily tell when someone is lying to me. I wonder why my fellow elf just told a lie just now. Ronne...who the hell are you?" Rhya said.

The elf just stood there silently before giving a creepy evil smile as a hole appeared in Rhya's body.

"Don't tell me...this reincarnation...it can't be…" Rhya said as he fell to the ground.


	14. Mastermind

"Rhya, no!" Patri shouted running to his side. "Light Magic: Healing Light Particles! What is the meaning of this, Ronne?"

"The three leaves of the clover...represent integrity, hope and love. Within a fourth leaf resides good luck...and within a fifth, there is a devil.' Ronne said. "That reminds me, of the day I took advantage of two mages chosen by four leaf grimoires and used their pain to make one of despair. Now I can finally obtain what should have been mine." he said floating up to the pedestal. "Here in this place where this world and the next meet, I can bring about what I have wanted. Out of the land of the dead." he said placing the stone in the pedestal as a black substance began to bubble. "I don't need this body anymore." he said before something flew out of him as he fell to the floor on his back.

"Ronne, no!" Patri said as they looked to the mass.

Forming from it was a strange creature that seemed otherworldly with a long pointed tail, two black wings, sharpened teeth and two horns upon its head.

"What...is this sensation? This pitch black magic...it's so cold." Yuno said.

"I figured it was about time we ran into one of these anyway. Never thought I'd get to see what an actual devil looks like." David said.

"A devil?!" Azazel said. "The strongest form of unholy creature imaginable."

"Now then...let's be off and continue…" Mammon said.

"Return your senses." the devil said.

"Huh? What the...what is this place? This isn't the mansion? And who are any of you morons?" Mammon said.

"Looks like I nailed it right on the head. You're the one behind everything." David said.

"Hehehehahaha! It's been centuries and it's incomplete but it's been so long since I've had a body!" the devil laughed. "Such a wonderful feeling. You used your four leaf grimoire well elf. I commend you and praise you from the bottom of my black heart. Now you will taste the depths of despair. What this boy said is true. That day...the one who tricked the humans into betraying the elves, the one who made up the elfen revenge tale and the one who controlled the demon lord of greed...it was none other than...WELL ME OF COURSE!" he said as he laughed. "Humans and demons are so easy to manipulate. And the elves made it easier. The revenge went exactly as planned."

"I don't understand… you were using me?!" Mammon asked. "I'll fix this. BOW!" Mammon said as the devil did nothing. "I said bow!"

"Oh yes...I forgot...the real you is an idiot. Black Lance." the devil said as a lance appeared and tore off Mammon's head. "Hehehehahaha! How someone like you became a demon lord...must be quite the prank to think you could command a devil!"

"Lest you forget, you're not the only devil around here." David said.

"Hehehe. Might I have known...all of the people here. You all are a bunch of fools!" he said.

"How dare you!" Patri said firing light swords at him.

"Return." the devil said as the light swords were sent back at Patri before Yuno deflected them away.

"Hey, that's the captain's body. I won't let you get him killed." Yuno said.

"Hehehe. I'll deal with all of you later. I have things to do." the devil said.

"You'll deal with us now. If all we have to do to end this nightmare is destroy you, then so be it." Yuno said.

"Well said, Yuno." David said getting his weapons ready. "Let's rock!"

"Mana Zone! Spirit Storm!" Yuno said firing a blast of wind.

"Vacuum Barrier." the devil said as the attack was absorbed inside an invisible barrier. "All of your attacks are meaningless in the face of my Word Soul Magic."

"What's...word soul magic?" Genis asked.

"Not sure. I've never heard of it before." Raine said. "But from what I can see...he can manipulate reality just by speaking."

"Manipulate reality? Urgh… I hate dealing with guys like that. Sore losers, all of them." David said.

"There's no way we can beat this guy...well...not alone at least." Yuno said as he saw something falling.

"Yuno!" Asta shouted as his group entered the room. "Whoa freaky! What the heck is that thing down here? Weird...why do I feel I should know the answer?"

"Seems some uninvited guests have crashed the party." the devil said. "More importantly...approach me now, elf." he said as Patri was brought close to him.

"This is enough! Light Creation Magic: Light Whip of…" Patri started.

"Vanish." the devil said as the whip vanished. "Iron Lances." he said as black lances pierced through Patri's body.

"This guy really is a monster… But you know what? That's just fine by me." David said. "He killed Mammon and instigated all of this. That makes him my new contract."

"Tempest of Blades." the devil said as multiple swords came raining down from above.

"I got this!" Asta said defending against the magic swords before hitting a real one. "Crap, there's real ones mixed in with the magic ones. My sword can't erase those."

"Hehe. Vacuum Barrier." the devil said bringing them down to the ground. "Be crushed to dust. Smashed to powder. Broken to bits. Riddled with holes." he said as rocks fell on top of them.

David ascended into Sapphire God: Armament and smashed the rocks apart.

"I won't let anything stand in my way." the devil said approaching Patri. "Still awake, are you? Without you, I wouldn't be here. 5 centuries ago, they got in my way but I wouldn't let go. Instead of accepting defeat, I picked you as my next unwitting pawn. Tragedy was needed to give you a sense of purpose. And even turned you to forbidden magic."

"No...not me. Licht went into forbidden magic. He reincarnated the elves souls. He did delve into forbidden magic, he gave us a chance." Patri said.

"You're incorrect! Truth is...he had nothing to do with it. That was all me, I'm afraid." the devil said. "You don't understand your leader's wishes. He doesn't want to exterminate humanity, you just followed the path I set before you and led the others down it. I couldn't have asked for a more useful tool and my reincarnation to boot." he said laughing.

"This...this can't be. The four leaf clover chose me. I'm just like Licht." Patri said.

"Well, you were right, you were chosen, but not by the four leaf clover, but by me my little puppet!" the devil laughed as Patri screamed in anguish.

"All this time...he was just...using all of us?" Succubus said.

"I have a question for him. Are you done talking?" David asked.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry but it's just...the lives and dreams of humans, elves and demons. I knew it all along. Your lives make such excellent playthings!" he said laughing.

"Well, let me set the record straight. No one here is keen on being anyone's puppet." David said. "And do you know what I can't stand about people monologuing? They never know when to shut up. Long story short, everyone here has a list of reasons to want you dead right now."

"He's right. You're nothing but trash!" Asta said as he and Yuno rose up. "Sure you're super scary but who do you think you are?"

"I won't lose my dream because of you!" both Asta and Yuno shouted.

"As for me, well… You're just another contract. Nothing personal, but a job's a job." David said.

"By all means...come and have a carve.' the devil said.

"We won't lose to you!" Asta and Yuno said striking the devil, causing a small cut on his arm.

"Oh...you actually managed to inflict some minor damage." the devil said. "Heal Wounds." he said as the cut healed itself.

"He can heal himself?" Asta said.

"I've got an idea for that, but it will require him to use it again, so everyone, keep attacking." David said.

"Oh...is that right? Sorry but I've already gotten what I wanted from this elf's despair. Let's watch." he said holding Patri's grimoire as the four leaf clover on it turned black as a fifth leaf appeared. "At long last, my very own grimoire! But don't get me wrong. I am impressed your friends could injure me. So this is the power of a demon slayer, a spirit and a meddlesome comrade."

"Oh, you think that hurt? Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet." David said.

"Oh...what will your next plan be? Burst Mode? That Ice Slayer or whatever you call it? Something with your sword?" the devil said.

"How about you come at me and find out?" David asked.

"You don't give me enough credit. As if I would try and get myself killed...however…" the devil said as Patri went at David with his skin now darkened and the whites of his eyes turned black. "Behold, the highest form of elf that has been enraged. A dark elf! Have fun." he said taking flight up the tunnel above.

"You're not going anywhere! Zone Speed: The World!" David said as time began to slow around them.

"So...this was your plan?" the devil asked.

"I didn't want to use it like this, but… I only have one thing to say to someone like you." David said as he went to the devil's position and dealt a few swift kicks. "Your reality warping abilities and prone to using other people as shields show marks of a coward. Against someone like that… I will show no mercy!" he said dealing an ice fueled punch. "Time has begun to resume."

The devil then had a hole punched through him as he crashed into the wall. "Hehehahahaha! Over? You really think this is over?" he said as his heart was shown from the inside with a mouth on it. "Heal wounds." he said, healing himself. "See...this is your flaw. You're impatient. Did it occur to you...that nothing from this world can kill me?"

This time it's David who was laughing.

"Hm? What's so funny?" the devil asked.

"After all this time, you're still talking? You really need to stop with the monologues. It leaves you open to what's going on around you." David said.

"Oh...what exactly?" the devil said as he pointed down to the others who were dealing with Patri. "I'm sorry to say...but this is going to be your loss."

"I wasn't talking about them." David said as the devil slowly starts to feel his body freezing over.

"Oh...this huh? Shatter." he muttered as the ice shattered.

"You know, just because you can warp reality, it doesn't mean you're immune to everything." David said.

"I can't deny that. I'm not immune to magic not from this world. Mainly darkness and anti magic." the devil said.

David smirks at this. "Rule #1: Never tell your opponent your weakness." David said.

"It doesn't matter. I know you. You can't use either of those." the devil said. "No...but that boy...he has a grimoire possessed by a comrade. He could…I think I've wasted enough time. I really should head to the outside world through the door." he said flying upward.

"Hey! Get back here!" Asta shouted as he defended against Patri.

"David...you can't let him reach the door. A guy like him will cause massive damage to our world if he gets out!" Lloyd said.

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of letting him leave." David said as he went after him.

"That monster...I have no idea if we really can beat him or not. But right now…" Azazel said firing his gun at Patri. "That guy's our natural enemy."


	15. The Ultimate Natural Enemy

"Hatred… hatred…!" Patri seethed. Because of the Devil's talent with words, he had been driven into darkness, becoming a Dark Elf. "You all will die!"

"Man...this is nuts." Asta said as they did their best to defend against the newly made dark elf.

"It's like all of his magic got a power boost." Genis said.

"Considering he just realized his entire goal has been one big lie, can't say I blame him for despairing." Azazel said.

"You all will…." Patri said before being hit by a bullet.

"I apologize but...mind if I cut in?" Moloch asked standing near the entrance.

"Moloch? You're helping us?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Besides, the faster we calm this elf's rage, the faster I can go after that devil bastard." Moloch said.

"He's not the only one. The Mammon he made us follow may have been a fake, but he was real to us. We're not going to forgive him for killing him like this." Succubus said.

"We'll show that no good villain, no mercy." Gremlynn said.

"Well isn't this a refreshing sight? Seems we all have a common enemy here." Azazel said.

"I hate you all… demons… humans… I hate you both!" Patri said.

"Yeah yeah, you hate us. Who cares!" Azazel said landing a flaming punch on Patri. "Flames of Restraint!" he said a flames emerged from his body and restrained Patri inside of a sphere.

"Good. Now once all this is over, we can free all the elves you turned." Genis said.

"Yeah uh...that might be a problem." Azazel said.

Just then, a comm line blared up.

"Hello? Can you guys hear me?" David asked on the other line.

"It's David! Wait, I thought the comms were down?" Asta asked.

"I just got them set back up. You can communicate freely now." Gremlynn said.

"Oh. So...how is it going? Are you still after him?" Asta asked.

"Yes, I am. He was about to reach the exit, but was blocked." David said.

"Blocked?" Raine asked.

"Licht. He must have known about the devil and went to guard the exit." Azazel said.

"Listen, one of the devil's weaknesses is magic outside of this world. That applies to everyone on our side that can use magic, even Genis and Raine. That brings me to my point. Do you guys remember what Barbara said the first time I fought her in Metropolis?" David asked.

"That her claws work like magic, right?" Genis asked.

"Exactly, which means this rule applies to her as well. I can still use my ice spells, but because of his reality warping powers, I won't be able to deal much lasting damage by myself." David said.

"I see, so you need Cheetah's help?" Raine asked.

"Cheetah's still outside though." Asta said.

"Then we'll just have to keep him busy until she does arrive." Raine said. "Hang tight. We'll try and give you support as quick as possible."

"Alright. I'm going to try and keep him busy until you guys get here." David said.

_Back at the top…_

"See you guys soon." David said.

"Well...this is something I wasn't expecting." the devil said, seeing Licht. "You aren't even fully awake and you still have so much fight. Congrats...as a reward...you can die a painful death. Lightning Lance!" he said firing a lance of lightning that Licht deflected back at him. "Earth Shield." he said blocking the attack. "And Bind!" he said as Licht found himself restrained. "Hahaha. I know that sword of yours can deflect magic attacks, but I doubt it'll do good for ones meant to restrain or physical matter. LIke this Iron Lance!" he said, creating a lance. "With Word Soul Magic, I can make anything I say come into existence be they either magic or even physical objects. Now...goodbye." he said, firing it at Licht. Before the hit could land through, a large number of vines grabbed the lance and redirected it to the wall. "This is a surprise." he said seeing Charla standing there. "You weren't with the apostles."

"I'm not. I saw one of my comrades acting strange so I followed after. When I found them unconscious, I knew very well something was wrong. You devil, you'll die here." Charla said.

"Is he even a devil?" a voice said as Yami was entering the room. "I dunno, are they even real? If they are...this guys too wimpy."

"Don't let looks fool you." Jexi said entering after. "I can just see how rancid this guys aura is."

"Wow...this has turned into quite the party! Let's get this show on the road!" the devil said.

"And he's reeking with malice. He's not even trying to hide it." Jexi said.

"Wave of Flames!" the devil said firing at them as Charla blocked with her vines.

"Dark Magic: Black Hole!" Yami said sucking away some of the vines. "Now Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash!" he said letting loose a slash as the devil flew up to avoid it.

"Tempest of Blades!" the devil said before a large cocoon of vines blocked them. "Wither Vines." he said as the vines withered before Yami jumped at him. "Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash!" he said slicing off the devil's arm and wing.

"Hehehe. Now return." he said as the arm and wing returned to their places on his body. "You two are quite powerful, especially for two who were enemies not long ago. And one good cut deserves another. Tempest of Blades!" he said launching another attack.

"Geez...no wonder you haven't killed him yet." Jexi said.

"Yeah. He's a reality manipulator." David said.

"Hmm...no...I don't think he can fully manipulate it. Considering he hasn't just asked us to die, there's likely limits to what he can do with that magic." Jexi said. "Also, I noticed something. He jumped away when Yami attacked instead of countering it."

"And whenever I attack him, he just undoes any damage I inflict." David said.

"There has to be….darkness...that's the difference. He can't counter darkness." Jexi said.

"Wait, he told me that's one of his weaknesses." David said. "The others being Anti-Magic, and magic from other worlds."

"Incorrect. I said magic not from this world." the devil said. "I was referring to the world of the living. You claim to...ah!" the devil shouted as a dark wave cut off his tail.

"And you're telling us that we're the inferior ones." Jexi said.

"You know...you all are giving me so much entertainment...I think it's about time I broke this in." he said opening his grimoire. "Let's try it. I'll show you what devils are truly capable of. Word Soul Magic!" he said before uttering something in an unknown language as two portals opened as a bizarre substance started to flow right into the room. "Hehehe. I'm a being from another dimension with powers you can't begin to comprehend. You're doomed!"

"What the hell is this stuff?" Jexi said as some of it got on his arm. "Argh!" he said shaking it off to find burn marks. "Don't touch it! This stuff sucks out life force! No way out of this. Are we...gonna face the end here?"

"Darkness Creation Magic: Dark Armor of the Demon Army!" a voice shouted as dark armor covered David and Jexi.

"What the…" Jexi said.

"Since when are either of you….the kind to give up like that!" the voice shouted as they saw Elementa standing above the entrance.

"Uh...to be fair, I was the only one who…" Jexi said.

"I don't give a crap! You both need to man up and focus on taking that monster down!" she shouted.

"Hey! Stop mixing me in this, dammit! I wasn't planning on giving up anyway." David said. "And Jexi… Don't say stuff like that. It doesn't suit you."

"Yeah...you're right about that." Jexi said. "Huh...this stuff doesn't even try to cling onto us now."

"You're shrouded in a concentrated darkness. This stuff sucks out magic and life from anything it touches. It's a substance from the land of the dead." Elementa said. "While you wear the armor, you two are considered nothing to it."

"I had a plan for this guy, but I don't know if what he said considers it moot or if he's just saying it to act all tough." David said. "But… As you guys know, I'm a pretty stubborn man, so I'm going through with it anyway."

"Same here. No way this guy is gonna have his way." Jexi said before the ground rumbled as emerging from it were Asta's group and a freed Patri.

"Yeah. He's not gonna win." Asta shouted.

"So it seems my spell can be countered by Anti Magic. What a nuisance." the devil said before a stream of light broke through the door. "You again?"

In the stream of light was a young man with cracks on his body, a young girl with small black horns, Cheetah and Hope.

"You will not win this day." the boy said.

"Whoa...that dude is freaky. Hey, guys!" Hope said jumping off. "Glad to see you all okay."

"Yeah, same here, but who is that guy?" Jexi asked.

"He's the first Magic Emperor. The one from the story. Long story short, he was a statue for 500 years waiting for the day when this devil guy came back." Hope said. "Meet Lumiere Silvamillion Clover."

"Uh...I don't think this is the right time for an introduction, Mr. Ginova." Lumiere said nervously, smiling a bit.

"Right, sorry." Hope chuckled. "David, I brought you something that might give you a little more edge." he said, showing a katana to David. "Made a little stop over on the way here. Every samurai needs his sword."

"Besides...you can't just fight this thing bare fisted." Cheetah said.

"Point taken. Hope you haven't gotten rusty." David said. "But, this blade… Isn't this…?"

"You're a Demon Slayer, aren't you? They don't go anywhere without their trusty blade." Hope smiled.

"You two went through my room? Ugh… That's embarrassing." David said.

"Actually, I did." the girl with Lumiere said.

"Why does she...wait, is she the bird from Asta's room?!" Jexi said.

"That's right. I was trapped in the form of a bird for the last 500 years now." she said. "And ever since you recruited him, I had free range of your entire ship. But this is not the time to discuss what I've seen or not seen." she said as they saw Asta, Yuno, Lumiere, Patri and Licht fighting fiercely against the devil who grew more dangerous by the minute.

"Right. It doesn't matter right now! Now that I got Blizzard Edge back, I can finally fight this guy effectively." David said.

"Dark Magic: Darkness Imbude!" Elementa said enchanting darkness into the sword. "Swing your sword and let him have it!"

"I'm counting on it." David said glancing to Cheetah. "Are you ready? Let's go."

"Yes...let's go!" Cheetah said.

(Music Cue: Haruka Mirai)

The two of them then charged at the devil along with the others while keeping it on its toes as it avoided the blows.

"Don't you all understand? You have no chance against a devil!" he said as multiple mouths appeared on his body. "None of you will make it out alive!" he said as massive beasts emerged from the substance.

"No...you're the only one who will die in this place!" Lumiere said as he and Licht started countering the beasts.

"How about a taste of your own medicine? Breath of Ice, Second Form: Ice Spires!" David said as a trail of ice snakes its way towards the devil.

"The ice again? You're just a…" the devil said before it cut him down his body as green blood splashed out. "This ice is embedded with...Dark Magic...it can interfere with the other side."

"Hmph, serves you right. That's not the only thing. See her? Her claws were enchanted by a hunt goddess. She can cut you to ribbons right where you stand if she so willed it." David said.

"And...I don't plan on letting you get away!" Cheetah roared as she slashed at the devil's joints causing him to scream in agony.

"Hey! David! Cheetah!" Asta shouted. "Don't you dare...finish this without me! This is my world after all!"

"Curse you...humans. I'll end you." he said sputtering blood as his heart laughed. "Die! Perish! Disappear!"

"You first!" Yuno said pushing him back.

"You're nothing but trash!" he shouted.

"Right here...right now…" Asta said.

"We're going to push past our limits!" Asta, David and Cheetah shouted.

"Oh great, now they've got me doing it…" David muttered.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Asta said. "Besides...you'll wanna remember the day you fought alongside the next Magic Emperor, don't ya?"

"Hmm. That would be a tale to tell. But now…" Cheetah said.

"You're done for!" the three shouted as their attacks went right at the devil's shoulder as he shouted in agony before cutting him diagonally, right through his heart.

"GWAAAAAAAAGH!" the devil screamed. As he was fading away, he saw something in front of him. "Why are…"

In his sight, he saw a devil standing behind them.

"It doesn't matter anymore...you're going to fade here and now, my senior. So...goodbye...you loser." the devil behind Asta said as the other faded away into nothing.

"Target eliminated. The contract has been fulfilled." David said sheathing his blade.

"They did it! It's over!" Hope said.

"They...did it. There's only a few who can take on a devil...and live." Azazel said. "Just who are these guys?"

"You don't know us and yet you declared a war on us? We're heroes." Jexi said.


	16. Dawn

It wasn't long after that they had escaped from the shadow palace with everyone else back to the castle where the kingdom was still under attack by the elves, now joined by the elves of other worlds.

"We need to stop this. They're trapped in a revenge that wasn't even genuine to begin with." Patri said.

"Yeah...and without Mammon...we have no way to free the elves he controlled. All we have are the cure notes." Gremlynn said holding some paper.

"Is it me or do these notes look like the song What I'm Made of?" Rainbow said.

"Actually… I think I can make this work." David said.

"There's still the elf spirits too." Yuno said.

"Actually, they can be freed by using William's World Tree Magic." Patri said. "So…" he said as he made Asta point the demon destroyer sword at him.

"You caused a lot of heartache for the one you wanted to see again. You sure?" Hope asked.

"I've caused enough heartache here. It's only fitting I wait for him this time." Patri said.

"Okay…" Asta said sticking the sword into him as Patri's spirit left the body as it ascended into the sky. "Now then...it's time for a mix of magic and music!"

"I'm going to need some time getting the stage ready." David said.

"Already taken care of." Cheetah said.

"This place is already cleared up for a stage and I can get the equipment in a split sec." Rainbow said.

"Even my 10-piece drum set?" Craniamon asked.

"And before you ask, yes. That includes the cymbals." Leopardmon said.

"We can help!" Milly said.

"Milly?" David asked.

"We don't want to sit on the sidelines any longer. In fact, we can help broadcast your musical cure all over wherever it needs to!" Tamiya said.

"The world needs to see you play. We'd be happy to help them see you." Milly said.

"Are you two insane? You heard what that long-nosed guy said! Once we get back home, we're not going to remember any of this!" Sissi said.

"She's got a point, but no reason we can't help be part of a memory here." Jim said.

"Not you too, Jim…!" Sissy was in shock.

"Then I guess it's settled. In a few minutes David, you're gonna play for the hearts of the entire multiverse." Hope said.

"Alright. Let's do it! This is gonna be my best cover yet!" David said.

"These guys are all out of their minds…" Sissi muttered. "Fine. You win. Let's do it!"

"That's the spirit, Sissi!" Frisk said. "Time to set this up!"

_30 minutes later…_

"Speakers?"

"Check."

"Transmitters?"

"In place."

"David, you ready?" Mark called out.

"Ready as I've ever been." David said.

"Then we are ready to play! Put us on air!"

At this declaration, Milly turned on the speakers, the sound of feedback confirming them active. Meanwhile, the transmitters were activated, allowing the signal to transverse the Multiverse.

"Ishihara, you're on the air!" Milly signaled.

(Cue Song- What I'm Made Of- Sonic Heroes)

"HAAAAAAAH!" Asta yelled stabbing the Demon Destroyer sword into a grown tree behind the stage as David started. "Demon Destroyer Sword: Light Spirit Tree!" he shouted as its branches connected to all those possessed by the elf spirits.

COME ON!

I don't care what you're thinking

As you turn to me

'Cause what I have in my two hands

Is enough to set me free (set me free)

"It's working!" Hope said seeing all the elves leave the bodies of the possessed in spirit form.

I can fight the feeling

To resist it over time

But when it's just too much to take

You sneak up from behind

"Then that means all the elves around the worlds are being cured." Flamberge said.

Is it me

You say

you're looking for

Let me show you who I am

And what I'm here for

(Here for)

Beyond the reaches of Asta's world, all the elves currently attacking people soon heard the music being played before stopping in their tracks and holding their heads as they looked around.

Try to reach inside of me

Try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity

Try to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now

As this happened, the elf spirits began to leave the bodies of the possessed as they started to ascend into the air.

"This is a shame. I never even got a chance to see my brother." Charla said.

"Sorry to hear. What was his name?" Xion asked.

"Lufulu." Charla said.

"He's your….trust me...he's gonna be glad to see you." UlforceVeedramon said.

Like a million faces

I've recognized them all

And one by one, they all become

A number as they fall (as they fall)

In the face of reason

I can take no more

One by one, they all become

A black mark on the floor

They continued to watch the elves rise as they saw Rhya and two others remain. "Well...seems we ended up in these bodies permanently. Guess they're gonna have to wait a while longer." Rhya said.

Is it me (Is it me)

You say (You say), you're looking for?

Let me show you who I am

And what I have in store

(In Store)

Hey! Hey! Yeah!

Within the Velvet Room, a few elves within the rooms were waking inside. "Zexi...he did it." Tulip said.

Try to reach inside of me

Try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity

Try to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now

The music continued to play as the Lost Thieves were heading out during the show. "Nice working with you. But next time, we might not be on the same side." Arthur said as they vanished without a trace.

You can take another life long try

You can take another try!

As the guitar solo was playing, the band looked up to see the elf spirits applauding them as they ascended.

One more time! Everybody!

Try to reach inside of me

Try to drain my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of

Simple curiosity

Tries to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now

Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of)

Try to drain my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of)

Let me show you just what I'm made of

(end song)

A number of people cheered and applauded the band as many of the Magic Knights started working to repair the city.

"So...that is the music of this era. It's quite...different." Lumiere said.

"That song...it reached anything with an elf spirit or elfen blood and cured them." Azazel said. "Heh...sorry you couldn't see this guy win...Lord Mammon." he said looking up to the sky.

The sun was soon beginning to rise as the show had finished as Lumiere noticed something.

"Well...I guess this is where we all part ways." Lumiere said as his arm crumbled.

"I see… your body could only take one last battle." Hope said.

"I wouldn't say it like that. This was just a stone body held together by my magic. But I can't do it anymore. In all honesty, I met my end 500 years ago. I should have died then. You all helped protect the future I wanted. In all honesty, I think the future of all worlds is a bright one. For the Magic Knights and all of you. I even saw my descendants. I'm happy." Lumiere said.

"Your highness…" the black haired girl said.

"Don't be sad. Go live your life, Secre. A happy one. Don't let anyone seal off your potential. Goodbye." Lumiere said, smiling before his entire body crumbled away into stone fragments.

"...Farewell, magic man." CP said as he saluted.

"Our battle with the elves and Demon Family is finally...over." Jexi said.

_A few days later…_

"Well...guess this is us." Jim said as he and the three kids stood before a portal.

"Jim…" David said.

"I know what you're going to say. But our place is in Kadic. Our Kadic." Jim said. "I wasn't really sure what to think when I first saw you, but you actually turned out to be quiet powerful. I guess you've been paying attention to those lessons after all." Jim said.

"Heh. Yeah. Though, I'm not sure if the staff would be able to believe any of this." David said.

"Maybe I'll convince them...once I convince them to give me my job back." Jim said.

"Good luck with that. We believe in ya, man." Vector said.

"Wish we could have seen more of the worlds but...guess back at Kadic is where we really belong. Don't wanna mess up the timeline or whatever." Milly said.

"We hope you'll come back someday." Tamiya said.

"I don't. I've had it with magic and elves and crazy devils." Sissi said.

"Come on, admit it. It wasn't that bad." Cheetah said.

"If I had a choice, I'd rather be bonded with a ghost than an elf." Sissi said. "Still...wasn't all bad I guess."

"Don't worry, though. I have a feeling we'll come back to your Kadic again someday." David said.

"At least one more time." Jexi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sissi asked.

"Don't you worry...you won't remember any of this." Jexi said. "But...the feeling will always exist inside your hearts."

"Well, this is goodbye." Milly said. "Don't be strangers, okay?"

"We won't." Asta said waving along with the Black Bulls as the four left through the portal as it closed.

"The elves...I'm so relieved none of the elves or people ended up dead." Theo said.

"Yeah, it's a very huge relief. Needless to say though, that was very crazy." David said.

"Which part? The transforming building? The elves taking over bodies? Maybe the evil devil with a power over words?" Emi joked.

"Aw, boss… That devil was really grinding my gears." David said. "But at least it's over now. It's going to take some time for Sharia to recover from this, but we know her. She'll be back on her feet in no time."

"It makes you wonder… after this crazy adventure, what're we gonna do next?" Hope asked.

"Frankly, I'm cool with anything as long as it ain't as crazy as the last few weeks." Emo said.

"Somehow, I doubt that'll be the case." Mark replied. "But whatever it is, we'll handle it, right Jexi?"

"If we could survive against a devil...we can survive anything." Jexi said. "Besides...no one really knows what the future holds. So...let's just charge head on into it!"

And that was how the tale of the elfen revenge ended that day. What was supposed to be a tragedy ended up to be a light hearted melody that freed them of their hatred. A new tale would then circulate from that one event. It would be entitled...the tale of the elven liberation.

The end.


End file.
